iPhoto Album
by RabbittyBabbitty
Summary: Sam and Freddie's two kids, now all grown up, take a look at their mom and dad's photo album while their parents are sleeping. Each chapter is another milestone in Sam and Freddie's relationship. Seddie of course. t for teenage milestones
1. Age 4 Playground Poundings

**Hello, you have clicked on the very first chapter of my new fanfiction. Basically Sam and Freddie's two kids, who are now full grown adults, find a very special photo album. **

**DISCALIMER-I do not own iCarly...Yada Yada Yada**

**Normal POV**

"Sawyer, come on, we shouldn't go through mom and dad's stuff." A blonde young women who looks in her twenties said over the shoulder of a brown haired man who looks a little bit older than her.

"Chill, Caydance. Mom and dad are still asleep. Besides, they call it a photo album so we can look through the photo's in the first place. Jeesh, whatever happened to your "just-like-mama" attitude? Be a little daring." The man raised his eyebrows at his sister and the girl yanked the photo album from her brother's hands.

"Sawyer, I swear to God, if we get in trouble for this..." The girl shook her head in a sort of unsure manner as she opened the first page.

"Whoa, look at this! It's mom and dad!" The brunette man said in shock as his sister laid right next to him so they were laying side by side on the floor.

"No way, Sawyer. Come on, look at this. Mom would never wear a dress, we both know that." The girl added sharply to her older brother.

"There's only one way to find out, sis." Sawyer put his finger right above a red button.

"WAIT. Come on, I don't wanna get caught..." Caydance said nervously.

"Like I said Caydance, mom and dad are both asleep. Besides, it's not like they can ground us anymore. We are, after all, adults now." Sawyer pressed the red button with all his strength before Caydance could protest. Suddenly a whirlwind of wind came over the two siblings and brought them in front of a large screen, like a movie theater screen, but they were the only ones in the theater. **(A/N it's the future, so instead of regular photo albums, when you press the button next to the photo it brings you back to that memory, kind of like your own movie only you can see.) **

Suddenly, a bright burst of light hit the screen. The scene begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A little boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes to match is right in front of his mom, who was sitting on a bench applying a thick layer of cream onto his face, was trying to pull away from her grip.

"Fredward Karl Benson, stay still. One more layer of sunscreen and you'll be free to play for a half an hour." His mother said while squirting out a clump of sunscreen on his face and smearing it all over her son's face, arms, and neck.

"Mommy! It's all rubbed in. Can I pwease go play now? With prune juice on top?" The boy smiled begging to his mom.

"Fine, fine. Now I'll be watching you the whole time. Stay away from anything dangerous!" The boys mom shouted out after her son who was now toddling away to a sandbox. Right as he got in the sandbox, he realized a girl around his age was already playing in it. She had long golden ringlets flowing down towards her back, she was in a purple dress, he liked the color purple. He especially loved girls in dresses. The girl seemed nice enough so he decided to get up his courage and introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Fwedward Benson. I'm four! What's your name?" The young boy said happily to the little girl who was still preoccupied with attempting to bury her own feet with sand. She looked up and the boy was shocked to see such bright blue eyes meet his brown

"And I would care why...? Can't you see I'm not in the mood, kid?" The girl said sharply to the little boy. The young boy sat down, upset, on the other side of the sandbox, making circles with a stick in the sand. He saw a shadow come over him and he looked up to see the girl standing over him.

"I'm sowwy, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm Samantha Puckett, but if you call me that I'll hurt you real bad. So call me Sam." The girl said with a wide smile. The boy smiled back.

"Ok Sam, I'm Fwedward Benson!" The boy said back to Sam.

"Fwedward? What kinda name is that? Your Freddie now." The girl said snappily and quite honestly, said quite meanly.

"Your mean for a girl in a dress. And Fwedward is better than Samantha!" The boy shot back. Before he knew it, Sam pinned him down face first into the sand.

"I," she kicked him in the ribs. "Told." A kick to his chest. "You." A kick to the back of the legs. "Not." A kick to both arms. "To" A kick in his behind. "Call" She kicked him in the neck, not too hard that would damage him too badly. "Me." A second kick to the ribs. "Samantha." She grabbed him by the back of his hair and smeared sand in his face and shoved a chubby fistful of sand in his mouth, causing the boy to start to cough up sand particles.

"And just to let you know, you...Nub. I was in a beauty pageant today. I got second place. So you picked a bad day to mess with Sam Puckett." The girl walked off, letting her curls bounce behind her. The boy followed her while standing up and wiping the sand off his collard shirt and khaki pants. He let out a final cough when his mother ran over and hugged him and brought out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and sprayed his whole body, head to toe, at least seven times.

"Don't worry Fredward, you'll never see that horrid girl ever again."

**Like? Hate? Comment and let me know! This is the first chapter, so the more reviews will make me know if it's worth continuing the story!**


	2. Age 8 We meet again

**Hey guys! Thank you for ALL the great reviews, I decided to graciously update sooner, watching an iCarly marathon really gets my lazy butt moving. Don't worry fans of iSee a Therapist, yes that means I'm updating that TONIGHT too. Don't worry, the names seem weird now. But in the later chapters you'll understand it. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly, but I own the cuppycake I am eating. **

**Normal POV**

A whooshing of air wrapped around the two siblings as they brought them back to their parents living room. Caydance fixed her dirty blonde curls and Sawyer ran his fingers through his hair. They both exchanged looks.

"That was-" Caydance started to say before her older brother finished for her.

"Sweet!"

"I was going to say interesting but whatever floats your sea horse."

"Sea Horse...?"

"Mom." They both said at the same time to each other and laughed quietly, which turned into a normal laugh, which than escalated to roaring laughs.

"Shh, mom and dad are still sleeping." Caydance said between giggles and slapped Sawyer to stop his laughter.

"I can't believe mom was wearing a dress." Sawyer said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, we both saw that video of mom when she was seven at the beauty pageant. So how's it hard too believe?" Caydance asked resting her arms behind her head as she laid down on the red plush carpet.

"Just, mom in a dress. Just like imaging Me-Maw **(A/N, their grandmother, Sam's mom)** in a bikini." They both shuddered at the same time.

"Screw you, I've actually seen her in a bikini. I still have trouble sleeping at night with that image in my head." Caydance said holding back gagging which caused her brother to fall over in hysterics laughing.

"Seriously, look at this picture of mom and dad. They look so...Young." Sawyer said in utter amazement.

"What do you expect? They were only four..." His sister replied as she stared equally amazed at the picture

It was an actual adorable picture, in a way. I mean, Sam was in a purple-flowerily dress with her hair brushed, a rare event if you knew Sam Puckett, and she was on another side of a sandbox than Freddie. He was wearing a blue collard shirt with his khaki pants smiling widely at the camera with his hair longer than they ever have seen it. He had his bangs almost cover his eyes and his hair ended in the middle of his neck. Complete opposite of Sam who was glaring evilly at the camera with her blonde hair falling wildly over her face. So weird to see their parents, so...innocent. Caydance, after a few minutes of staring, flipped the page. Only to revel a picture of her mom, Aunt Carly, and dad. Only Aunt Carly was in the middle being tugged from either side by Sam and Freddie.

"How old do you think they where?" Sawyer asked quietly, once again amazed at how young his parents looked.

"There's only one way to find out" Caydance said with a glint in her eye, making her look like a spitting image of her mother.

"There's that mama's girl I always call my sister." Sawyer said as he playfully ruffled his sister's hair. Caydance pushed the red button next to the picture. Suddenly that familiar sense of energy hit their faces as they were put in front of a large screen. The scene began to play.

The scene cut to a young girl with blonde hair walking up to a little brunette girl sitting down eating a sandwich.

"Hi, I'm Sam." The blonde said to the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Carly." The brunette answered.

"Can I have that?" The blonde girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No way get your own!" Carly said sharply to the blonde. Sam apparently didn't like that answer and grabbed Carly's sandwich and pushed her off her seat and sat down and began to eat. But than the Carly got up, brushed herself off and grabbed back her sandwich and pushed Sam down and sat down in her original seat.

"You're alright." The Sam said while getting back up and sat next to Carly.

"Thanks, so are you." Carly said as she broke off a piece of her sandwich to the blonde.

"Sweet! Tuna! Thanks!" Sam said smiling brightly at Carly.

"Hey, I'm kinda new here, and my brother Spencer is being weird and making me hold up a bicycle so he can spray paint it. I've been having to do it every day after school for two weeks straight. So I was thinking, maybe if I brought a friend over, he would leave me alone." Carly said shyly.

"Your brother sounds weird." Sam said with a disgusted expression.

"He is." Carly said nodding looking down at her sandwich.

"Do you have ham at your house?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes...Why?" Carly asked looking questioningly at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Ok, I'll come over." Sam said shrugging and ate the rest of Carly's sandwich without her permission.

The scene cut to the two girls opening the door to Carly's apartment. A tall teenager was painting a piggy bank violet.

"Spencer, this is Sam. She's my new friend." Carly said proudly to her brother. Spencer walked over to Sam and said hi. Sam barley said hello back because she was to preoccupied to go to the Shay's refrigerator. Spencer and Carly exchanged looks when the doorbell rang. Carly walked over and opened it only to see a young boy around her age holding a plate of cookies.

"Hi, um...Do I know you?" Carly asked nervously.

"No, but I saw you at school. And I noticed you lived next door. And I also noticed how pretty you are-"

"What was the last part?" Carly asked, a little weirded out.

"Nothing." The boy said too quickly. "Here, my mom made them last night." He said giving Carly the cookies and turned to walk off.

"Wait, I never got your name. Come in." Carly said smiling, letting the boy in. "My name is Freddie, I'm in third grade." The boy said looking around awkwardly in the apartment.

"Cool! I am too, my name is Carly. That's my big brother Spencer." Spencer waved.

"Hello Freddo. Hey, that sounds pretty cool. Freddooo." Carly and Freddie exchanged glances.

"Who's she?" Freddie asked, his eyes wide at the sight of Sam with a mouthful of ham sitting on the stool by the computer.

"Oh, that's my friend Sam. Sam, this is my next door neighbor, Freddie." Carly said enthusiastically.

Sam hopped off the stool and said, "give me a cookie." To Freddie.

"No! My mom made them for Carly and Spencer!" Freddie aid defensively while guarding the plate of cookies Carly left on the table in front of the couch.

That's when it happened. Sam pounced on Freddie, pulled him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Got up, brushed herself off, and grabbed a handful of cookies.

"Listen up, mama loves her food. And Sam Puckett will never let ANYONE get in between that. Got it?" Freddie grabbed his side and nodded, frightened.

Carly and Spencer were watching from the kitchen, Spencer leaned over and whispered to Carly. "This isn't going to end well...Is it?"

Carly started, awestruck at what just happened and shook her head and whispered back, "no way."

**Love? Hate? Comment! **


	3. Age 12 I saved you from bullies

**I'm sleepy xD thank you ALL for your reviews xD**

**DISCLAIMER-Yo dawg, I don't own iCarly...Homie Skillet...Dawg. Woof.**

**Normal POV**

"Sawyer!" Caydance whispered-yelled to her older brother who had a dazed look on his face. He blinked and shook his head as if to release the daydream he was having into the universe and out of his head.

"Oh, yeah. Hey. What's up?" He asked, looking around the room, looking rather confused.

"You did it again..." His sister replied with a sigh. You see, ever since he was born Sawyer would always have these daydreams, about nothing really just about the 'what ifs' in life, and he gets almost hypnotized in these thoughts. Sure, alot of people daydream about amazing thing. But he makes it happen. Sort of his brain giving him directions to build a tree house when he's never picked up a hammer. Or how to make the worlds most perfect ham sandwich, well...That one was most likely genetic...But non the less, he may have some ADD, which he inherited from his mom, but he also inherited to her amazing mysterious logic. Smart in the unconventional way, but unlike anyone has ever seen before, his daydreams made him smarter than anyone when it came to random things.

"Ugh I did? My bad, anyways, what picture where we on?" Sawyer said shaking his head to mess up his hair and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Hm, you tell me." Caydance said nodding towards a picture of Sam and Freddie together...Well kind of together. Freddie was in a trashcan and Sam was standing next to the can having a satisfied smile on her face. Now their parents are starting to look more like their video's from iCarly, not completely though. Freddie still had a bit of a baby face, and Sam was short...Ridiculously so. But Freddie was wearing a buttoned-up striped shirt and Sam was wearing a layered "Eye Hart Bakin" shirt with a strip of bacon below the words.

"Shall I do the honors?" Sawyer said with a smirk as his sister smiled and nodded. With a press of a button and a burst of wind overtook the siblings. They landed in front of a familiar screen and the scene began.

"I'm telling you Carly, this is the start of something new, a brand new start for us. I can finally get rid of my geek image, you well...Your too perfect to have to change," he blushed sheepishly while Carly gave him the "just friends" look. "And Sam can get rid of her criminal record!"

Just as the brunette boy said that a blonde haired girl was being carried by her arms by two teachers. It wasn't clear what she was saying, but the boy was able to hear the words, "I didn't do it!" and "His underwear was originally over his head."

"...Or not." The boy said sighing as a chubby boy with spiked hair waddled past them crying with his underwear over his head. Carly ran over and took his underwear elastic off from his head.

"Hey, thanks for that," the chubby boy said through sniffles. "I just moved here from Chickaree, I'm Gibby Gibson. Do you know her?" Gibby asked with eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm Carly," Carly said pointing to herself and than pointed to the boy next to her, "and this is Freddie." Freddie gave a smile and a small wave.

"Hello. But seriously...Do you know that chick?" Gibby asked, a little more assertive this time. Funny hearing something forceful coming from a guy who's head just a minute ago was being suffocated by his own underwear.

Nevertheless, Carly and Freddie both exchanged glances and in unison said, "Nope, never."

At lunch Gibby sat at the lunch table with Carly and Freddie, and the girl who gave him a wedgie. Regardless of her injuries to him, Gibby decided to give her another chance. Oddly enough Gibby and Sam, that's the girl who gave him the wedgie, became acquaintances, even though she did mess with him from time to time just for the hell of it. No specific reason, it's not like it was with Freddie, he was just so...Freddie. She just couldn't help but feel the need to hurt him whenever he was around. It was like a magic violent spell took over her.

Freddie, who was walking to the lunch table with his tray in hand, he threw away his mom packed lunch. It was their first say of middle school, last thing he needed was a whole wheat non-peanut based peanut butter sandwich in a heart shape with a note from his mom telling him that she loves him. Although taking a look at the mush on his tray, he's wishing he kept the sandwich.

But before he could finish his thoughts an eighth grader walked by in his sports jacket, along with two of his other friends in the same attire, came by and knocked his tray into Freddie. Causing a mound of gunk on Freddie's brand new buttoned-up shirt.

"Nice shirt. Not! Nerd." The guy walked off giving knuckle punches to his friends. Freddie, over the week, was tortured by that guy, who he found out was named Chester. And his goons, named Eric and Josh, were just as bad. They all looked the same, buzzed hair right down to the scalp, football jackets and some sort of sports ball in their hands.

One day, during gym, it was particularly bad. They were playing volleyball, and if it wasn't bad enough he had Sam on his team, she was constantly yelling at him to "man up and play" whenever he dazed off trying to avoid a beating from the challenging team. Who just so happened to have the three stooges on their side. It was all a blur from there, Chester spiked the ball so hard it landed on the other side of the gymnasium. So Chester, Eric and Josh jogged over and picked up the ball and started to jog back.

"Freddie look out behind you!" Sam screamed, Freddie instinctively turned around. Only to find nothing was behind him, but felt someone push him from behind his back. He turned his head to find a laughing Sam when he felt something hard under his already fumbling feet. He looked ahead of him and saw Chester tripping him.

Freddie collapsed on the ground with a loud, 'THUMP', his face crashed against the hard floor. Before he could lift his head up he felt hard volleyballs being thrown full force at him. After a few minutes of the torture, he got up only to see a Sam before him, smiling.

"You know Freddork, those guys aren't so bad, especially when we team up to beat you." She smiled and walked off, Freddie's ears were ringing so loudly he couldn't hear the end of class bell.

I mean, he was used to Sam beating him down every chance she got. But she _teamed up _with someone to do it? Sam pushed him into Chester, who tripped him. And Sam, Chester, Eric and Josh all started pounding him into a pulp with volleyballs? This was completely jank.

That day at lunch, Freddie refused to give Sam a piece of his sandwich and ignored her threats to beat him if he didn't give her his sandwich.

"What's the point? Your only going to team up with those guys and beat me anyways. Why should I give you my chizzin' food?" Freddie snapped, he said it so angrily it made everyone's mouths drop at the lunch table, including Sam's.

"Sam! You teamed up with those idiots and beat Freddie?" Carly said in complete disgust.

"Yeah? No reason to flip, Fredward. God your such a Drama Queen." Sam said glaring at Freddie from across the table.

"No, Sam. He's not. Freddie is our friend, and you just don't do that! You don't team up with friend's bullies!" Carly said while patting Freddie on the shoulder.

"First off, that _nerd_ isn't my friend. Second off, I beat him anyways so why not get other people to join in?" Sam said smiling while stealing Gibby's pudding.

"Whatever Sam." Carly said, clearly upset. The bell rang and everyone got up walking away from Sam, who was now alone at the table with only a cub of tapioca pudding.

At the end of the day Freddie was walking glumly to his locker. Trudging, actually, from the injuries Sam and the goons gave him earlier. Until he heard a voice.

"Hey, there's our favorite geek-wad. Looks like you picked your clothes out of the trash, you know you really should return stolen items to where they belong. And before Freddie knew it, Chester and his two friends grabbed him and were about to shove him in a trashcan until they heard a fierce voice booming through the hallway.

"Let. Him. Go." Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. Only to find a sixth grader with blonde, curly hair standing there at the end of the hallway with her hands on her hips staring them down. The three guys burst into laughter.

"Ohhh I'm so scared," Chester said sarcastically in between laughter, "now why don't you be a good little girl and go home and play with your dolls, okay?"

He was a dead man. And that's the only words in Sam's head when she charged him and pinned him down, socking punches left and right until his entire face was covered in blood. Sam got up and wiped herself off as Chester ran off crying, Sam raced towards Josh and Eric and slammed their heads against one another's causing a loud cracking sound and the two boys falling unconscious on the floor.

"Sam...?" Freddie said softly, in amazement of the scene that just occurred. Sam turned to face Freddie, who was in a corner looking scared.

"Don't think I did this because I actually like you or anything...It was because they were stealing my job. My job is to have the complete rights to hurt you any time any day. Whenever I want. I'm the only one with those privileges, not even those jerk wads." Sam said while crossing her arms looking unfazed.

"Thanks Sam," Freddie said smiling ear to ear while he got up and walked towards her.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Freddie walked closer to her. "Your not gunna like...Try and hug me are you?" Sam said with a disgusted look on her face. Freddie blushed and said no.

"Good," Sam said while pushing him backwards into the trashcan.

**Love? Hate? Tell me whacha think! **


	4. Age 14 Wake Up Spencer!

**Hello, here is the update. Wake Up Spencer! Thank you for the updates! I love you all! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own iCarly...But I own my Pet Turtle Named: "Captain Awkward Pluperfect Slowpoke." But Captain Crunch for short ;D**

With a crash, well it felt like a crash, but the sound of them returning to reality was soundless. Regardless, hey were back in their parents living room. Sawyer and Caydance exchanged confused looks.

"Mom defended dad? I thought back than she hated him..." Caydance started to say before a look from her brother hushed her.

"Cay, you really think mom and dad 'hated' each other. Even I can tell they're starting to have hidden feelings for each other. I mean, did you _see_ the way dad blushed when mom told him not to hug her?" Sawyer said like his sister was the stupidest person he ever met.

"So what? Did you see the way dad was all goo-goo gaa-gaa over Aunt Carly? It was sickening." Caydance said with a scowl as Sawyer laughed.

"Point being? It's just a school boy crush! He realized eventually got over her and realized he was in love with mom." Sawyer said as he got up, grabbing a Fat Cake from the bowl from of Fat Cakes on the living room table. Some family's have bowls of fruit on their living room tables, not the Benson household, their dad tried to put fruit in the bowl once. But their mom quickly switched it too Fat Cakes.

"I guess," Caydance said with a sigh as she reached for the second Fat Cake in the package. Sawyer swatted her away. It was _his_ Fat Cake. She glared at him as she got up and got her own as Sawyer flipped the page to revel a picture of his mom and dad, on either side of their Uncle Spencer. Caydance, now happily munching upon a Fat Cake of her own, laid down next to her brother and joined him in looking at the picture.

"Hey, this looks like a sketch from iCarly." Sawyer said thoughtfully between bites of his second Fat Cake.

"Hey, you know it does. Let's find out." Before Sawyer could swallow the pink deliciousness of the Fat Cake, he and his sister were being rushed into the mini-theater as the scene began.

"You ready for the most epic sleepovers of sleepover history?" The brunette girl with wavy hair said to a blonde girl with curly locks.

"You say that every sleepover Carly," Sam said as she walked into the Shay's apartment.

"Well it's true every time!" Carly said as she closed the door behind Sam. As always Sam walked over to her fridge as she dropped her bag along the way.

"The ham is on the bottom drawer-" Carly said before she stopped in mid sentence as she saw Sam with a mouthful of said ham already. She sighed. "Never mind, looks like you found it."

"Mmmhhhff" Sam said, trying to talk with a mouthful of dead pig in her mouth.

"Sam, I can't understand anything your saying." Carly said rolling her eyes before plopping on her couch.

Sam swallowed and said, "I said; 'are we going to come up with any new iCarly sketches tonight?'" Carly sighed while flipping through the channels on her television.

"I guess we could try, it's just I haven't been able to think of anything that good lately. How about you?" Sam sat down next to her.

"Nope. Nada. No use asking Freddork, we all know he never has any good ideas."

"Sam! Freddie has come up with some good ideas before..." Sam gave her a look and Carly reluctantly agreed. "Yeah that kid has no ideas whatsoever."

"Except for the idea that's stuck in his head that you two will end up together." Sam said teasingly to Carly. Carly scowled.

"Not funny! I feel so bad that he likes me so much, I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings, I mean after all he is my best friend." Carly said turning her head to look directly at Sam.

"That's why I'm lucky he's not my best friend." Sam said uninterested while changing the channel from what Carly was watching.

"You say that, but as much as you guys hate to admit it, you two are best friends." Carly said smiling while yanking the remote from Sam's grasp.

"Not even in Gibby's dreams." Sam said while getting comfortable on the couch.

"Whatever you say..." Carly said in a sing-song voice, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"Anyways, what do you think of Joey Small?"

"Soooo hot! What about Jake Killroy?" Carly said, now putting her legs in the cross-legged fashion.

For the next few hours Sam and Carly talked about boys, especially Sean Jacobson, the guy Carly has been majorly crushing on. They also talked briefly about possible iCarly sketches, not able to come up with anything, and played a few games of 'Would You Rather', which Carly tended to ask Sam the question of the same nature.

"Would you rather kiss a monkey or hug Freddie?"

"Ew, kiss a monkey." Sam would say while popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Eventually Carly went upstairs to go to sleep, leaving Sam alone downstairs and frankly pretty bored. Nothing good was on at Midnight. So she decided to do the most logical thing, mess with Fredifer. She walked upstairs, quietly to make sure she didn't wake Carly, and she grabbed her cell phone and traveled back downstairs. She turned on Carly's phone and looked under her contacts until she found, "Freddie". She grinned and she began to text.

To Freddie

From Carly

Hey, you up? =]

To Carly

From Freddie

Mhm, can't fall asleep. :] It's always good to hear from you.

Here comes the fun, Sam thought to herself as she texted him back.

To Freddie

From Carly

Well I'm just kinda upset, Sean is being a jerk to me, and I could really use some comfort. Sam's asleep. Wanna maybe come over...?

Within two minutes of texting him that, Freddie bursted into the apartment. Sam pretended to be asleep on the couch as she glanced a peak of Freddie in his...Pajamas. She couldn't help it, she started laughing hysterically. Freddie jumped and quickly turned to Sam and glared at her.

"That was you, not Carly, wasn't it." Freddie said while crossing his arms. Sam sat up on the couch.

"Awww, don't get too upset Fredwad, you never know, Carly might love you one day...Nah! Give up all hope now, Fredward." Sam said grinning from ear to ear. Freddie walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ham and began to eat. Sam followed him, she walked over and grabbed the ham from him.

"Why'd you bring the camera? Thought you'd get a peak of Carly, well good luck, she's dead asleep...Unless your into that kinda stuff you freak." Sam said through chews. He glared at her. Right at that moment Spencer from his room said, "No Captain Hookshiar, you cannot have my Apple Pudding I'm saving it for Humpty Dumpty..." Which caused Sam and Freddie to forget about their bickering and began to laugh.

"We should SO get Spencer on camera." Sam said through giggles.

"You know, I read somewhere if you wake up someone and say things to them it's absolutely hilarious." Freddie said getting over his laughter.

"Hey, that gave me a good idea! How about we do that to Spencer-" Sam began before Freddie interrupted her.

"And film it and put it on iCarly?" Sam nodded but than punched him in his arm, causing Freddie to give a painful yelp.

"Shhh you'll wake up Carly you Nub King. And I hit you to never interrupt Mama...Never." She glared at him. Freddie rolled his eyes, he walked over and grabbed his camera and followed Sam to Spencer's room.

"Hey iCarly viewers, it's 12:42 AM and me and Freddie couldn't sleep. So, let's Wake Up Spencer!" Sam said in an enthuasastic whisper as Freddie turned the camera on him.

"Basically we wake him up and shout random things at him!" Freddie said as Sam yanked the camera abck on her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, put the camera back on the person that really matters." Freddie glared at her as he counted it off by three.

"WAKE UP SPENCER!" The two said at the same time. Spencer jumped and looked around confused.

"Spencer! Look out for that llama! He wants to marry you!" Freddie said through stifled giggles.

"Oh god, the egg is so hot, go ask her out!" Sam said as she fell on Freddie from laughing so loud.

"What...The llama asked out the egg that I married last Tuesday...?" Spencer said in a fog.

"No! The eagle left the bird nest!" Freddie said while Sam accidentally let her face fall in his chest from laughing so hard.

"Spencer! Watch out!" Sam said as Spencer jumped and landed on the floor.

"The egg fell out of the nest and the eagle I married is dating my llama..." Spencer said as he fell asleep on the floor.

Freddie shut off his camera and followed Sam out of Spencer's room as she collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

**THERE YOU GO! Ahaha you like? Comment! It makes me write quicker ;] **


	5. Age 16 Driving Lessons

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it. I personally think this is my best chapter yet :)**

**DISCLAIMER-I Do not own iCarly...But I do own your attention **

"I remember that sketch!" Caydance said excitedly as she looked over at her brother who was reluctantly looking as excited as she was.

"I do too, it's kind of looking back in the past with a time machine or something," Sawyer said while giving a look to his younger sister.

"It was one time! I was like five, ok? Besides I didn't do anything to mess up the present." Caydance said as she crossed her arms.

"You made Uncle Spencer think he was going insane!" Sawyer said with the same exasperated tone as his father whenever their mom said something ridiculous only to get an eye roll from Caydance.

"Whatever, lets see what's up next." She flipped the page only to find a really odd picture of her mom and dad.

They were lying on the hood of a car with their arms behind their heads smiling at the camera overhead. What was so weird was the look of pure happiness on both their parents faces, sure they were used to seeing this but not in the iCarly sketches, at this time they were suppose to 'hate' each other. Their dad's face has matured quite a bit since the last page when he was only fourteen, it no longer had the baby face but had more mature, handsome aspect to it. Their mom looked around the same, perhaps more filled out, but come on what kid wants to notice that about their mom.

Caydance and Sawyer both exchanged looks of surprise as Sawyer pressed the button and they both got shot into the theater and the scene began.

"BRAKES!" A brunette teenager said in the passenger seat to another teenager with blonde curls who was driving.

"Chill Freddork! I hardly stepped on the gas." The girl said to Freddie while rolling her eyes.

"So! It's you, Sam Puckett, in a vehicle driving. And not any vehicle, _mine._" Freddie said while putting his hands on the wheel to stop Sam having any control whatsoever over the car.

"Look, I didn't want driving lessons from you. But I had to, my mom's license is still under police's inventory. And Carly and Spencer are in Yakima, and I want my permit. So shut up and let me drive." Sam said as she grabbed his hand and bent it back that sent him yelping back to his passenger seat.

"Um...OW!" Freddie said as he sunk back in the passengers seat, subconsciously giving the permission for Sam to drive.

"Atta boy, Mama has hit the road." Sam pulls down her Aviator sunglasses from the top of her hair and put them over her eyes. She set the car in gear and pressed on the gas, smooth and slow. Her surprisingly good skills so far on the road, well not really road more like empty parking lot but still, got Freddie to perk his head up from his hands and smile at Sam.

"Your doing pretty well, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah, well if you lived with my mom you'd know how often I had to drive her home from places." Sam smiled back at him as she continued to pull her focus on the road. She started to speed up...Really speed up.

"Sam! Brakes! Brakes!" Freddie screeched but Sam only laughed at him and pressed on the gas harder. After around ten minutes of her driving recklessly around the deserted parking lot she slammed on the brakes causing Freddie's body to jerk forward.

"Are you insane? Get out of the drivers seat! I'm taking over!" Freddie screamed at Sam while she laughed and climbed in the back of his car.

"Whatever Freddie," Sam said as she stretched out in his backseat as Freddie sat in the drivers seat and roared the engine.

"Now, let me drive us to Groovy Smoothie, the safe way. Maybe you can learn something."

"Wait, can we stop before we hit the tunnel for a second." Sam said thoughtfully from the backseat. Freddie scrunched his face up in thought.

"Uh...Sure. I guess." Sam smiled and leaned back closing her eyes and smiles. Freddie grabs his Pearpod and puts it in the speakers Carly bought him for Christmas. They drove in a comfortable silence as the lyrics brought a rare moment of peace between them.

"Pull over, dishrag!" Sam said as she sat forward putting her head next to the drivers seat. Freddie rolled his eyes and did as she said.

"Now what did you want me to pull over for?" Freddie said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the closed door of his drivers side.

"For this," Sam said as she climbed on top of his car, "now drive." Freddie's face went pure white.

"Your insane! No way am I gunna do that!" Freddie said as he shook his head no over and over again.

"Fine if you won't I'll pay that hobo who lives in his car to do it." Sam said nodding over to a grungy man who was talking to a wall that was standing next to a beat up mini-van.

"Sam, you don't have anything to pay him with." Freddie said smirking, thinking he won.

"Oh really? Checked your wallet lately." Sam said smirking.

"Yes, it's right here..." Freddie said checking his pockets slowly at first, than a bit more frantically. "Sam!"

"Hmm, yes Freddifer?" Sam said fanning herself with his wallet.

"Give me my wallet!" Freddie said through gritted teeth, Sam just smiled brightly at him in return.

"Only if you drive." Sam said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, fine." Freddie said as he climbed back in the car muttering things about Sam under his breath. He started the engine and looked out the window to see Sam sitting happily on the roof of the car. He started going slowly, she didn't move. He went a bit faster, she didn't move, he than started doing the speed limit, half afraid to looking back. Sam was starting to sit up on her knees. That's when they entered the bridge.

Sam stood up, and started to move on the car like it was a surf board. Her face was gleaming of pure joy, her laughter being the only thing you could hear in the tunnel. It was all blackness unless you looked at her, she seemed to almost glow. Freddie looked back at her and smiled from ear to ear, he went a little faster, just to see her hair blow back faster. Freddie blasted Sam's favorite Cuttlefish song and rolled down all the windows so she could hear. She laughed and started screaming the lyrics and Freddie joined her. Soon a tunnel of light started getting bigger and bigger and before they knew it they were out in broad daylight on a road a block or two away from the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie stopped the car.

"Sam! You are completely insane!" He said with a huge smile on his face as he helped her off his car roof.

"I know, god that felt AMAZING." Sam said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"God, what made you think of doing that?" Freddie asked as he climbed on the hood of the car.

"Just something my mom used to say to me." Sam said as she followed suit and laid down on the car next to Freddie.

"And what was that?" He asked as her turned his head so he was looking right at her. Sam looked up at the clouds.

"the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on.' That just reminds me that things like that show how amazing life is if you want it too be. And that my life could've ended if I just let go of your car, but not caring because I felt so alive. You know?" Sam said now turning her head to look right at Freddie.

"Yeah, I actually do. Life is so short, you know? Most people don't even think of doing things like that. They just let life pass them." Freddie said deep in thought.

"Yeah, you only have one life. Live it up." Sam said to him. For the next hour or so they talked on the roof of the car about life itself, and what they think happens after they die, and if there really is someone up in the sky.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie asked sitting up, about to get up. "Yes, Frederica?" Sam asked as she followed him and got up and stretched.

"When we get back from the Groovy Smoothie, could I stand up in the tunnel?" Sam smiled at him.

"Of course. Only if you buy the smoothies though." Sam said getting in the passenger seat.

"Sam, you have my wallet and have no money. Of course I'm going to pay, I always do!" Freddie said as he slammed the drivers door shut.

"Ah just shut up and drive Nubster." Sam said as she reclined the seat.

"Sam, would it kill you to be nice to me once?" Freddie asked with a sigh.

"Yep, it would. I'm allergic to being nice to complete geeks like you."

"Sam I don't have to take that!" For the rest of the drive there they bickered, but they always exchanged glances after that day whenever they passed the tunnel. It was their tunnel, just like Freddie's fire escape was theirs too.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PEOPLE**


	6. Age 17 The Kiss

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own iCarly...Yep, still don't own it.**

"Dude, that was intense." Caydance said to her brother who nodded in agreement.

"Very. You know I did that to you one time when you were a baby." Sawyer said smiling.

"Nice...Wait, _what_?" Caydance said with her eyes wide.

"Ok, basically I was five, you were one right? Mom was in a rush to get me to school but I didn't want to go because well I felt bad for stealing Sabrina's crayons and I didn't want to tell her I did it." Sawyer said while his sister still look shocked.

"And this has to do with me, how?" Caydance said trying to get to the whole baby on top of a car thing.

"So when mom was saying goodbye to dad I unbuckled you from your car seat and put you on top of the car and I put in your baby doll in it instead and pulled a blanket over it." Sawyer said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Did mom notice?" Caydance asked in complete disgust of her brothers actions.

"Eventually, I mean when we drove up the road I screamed at her for being so mean to me for not letting me stay home, she laughed and said, 'Caydance doesn't think I'm mean, do you girl?' she turned her head and noticed it was just a doll. She screamed and stopped the car, I laughed and ran back home." Sawyer said smiling at the memory.

"Was I ok?" Caydance said with her face turning a pale white.

"Lucky you we have a dirt road so mom went slow and you liked to hold onto things, like the bike holder on top of the car." Sawyer laughed as he rolled away from his sister who was smacking him with a pillow.

"I," hit, "could've," smack to the back of the head, "died!" She jumped on him and repeatedly beat him with the pillow their grandma made for the couch with the words, 'You'll never get respect if your backs not erect' she stitched on. Sawyer just laughed and pushed her off and shushed her to remind her their parents were still asleep.

"Besides, I got home and the same time mom drove home and she told dad about it and he freaked out, held you and checked you our for every injury he could think of, he was having a major grandma moment. As punishment mom made me go to school with jello in my shoes." Sawyer said while putting his hands up to surrender from another head-shot from his sister who was still armed with a pillow. Their parents never hit, or ever grounded them, Sam would always make up a good enough punishment to make sure they learned their lesson but wasn't bad enough to scar them for life.

"Whatever," Caydance said as she flipped the page only to see her mom and dad kissing on a balcony of some sorts.

"Holy Chiz!" The siblings said in unison. Without hesitation they pressed the button together, and the scene began.

"Guess what, I don't care. Go ahead and fuck her with your miniscule dick, I don't give a shit about you anymore." A girl with her hoodie pulled up over her head, with her face facing out toward the street below. She was screaming into a cell phone and than slammed in down on the ground.

"Sam?" A confused male voice asked from behind her. She turned quickly and rolled her eyes and turned back again to look over the edge of the ledge.

"Go fuck off, will ya Benson?" Sam said with an extra bit of venom in her voice toward him with her back facing him.

"Your on my fire escape! Your technically trespassing and I could call the police-" He was interrupted by Sam turning at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"Why can't you just take a hint?" Sam said looking at him with her eyes threatening to spill more tears but she wiped them off the back of her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Sam..." Freddie started but Sam just scoffed and turned around again. Freddie took a breath and awkwardly stood their for a second before he walked over to her and look over the ledge of his fire escape with her.

"What part of, 'go away', don't you understand?" Sam said not looking at him but at the cars passing below them.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person," Sam gave a fake laugh but he ignored it, "but you know you can tell me what's wrong." He was about to put his hand on her shoulder but decided not to so he pulled back.

"If you must know, I just found out Hunter has been cheating on me ever since the beginning." Sam said emotionless as she just stared down at the cars more.

"He what? Sam, I'm so sorry..." Freddie said in a loss of words.

"Yeah whatever," Sam said while tucking a piece of her blonde curls back into her hoodie.

"No, you deserve better. You deserve the best...Not some asshole who'll do that to you." Freddie said staring at Sam, she looked up and looked back at him.

"You just swore. First time, ever. Nice work Benson." Sam said while giving him her infamous smile.

"And you just smiled, nice work Puckett." Freddie teasingly to her while he jokingly pushed her shoulder.

"I didn't smile, it was just gas," Sam said trying to mask her grin from forming on her face.

"And I thought it was that someone ran over a skunk." Freddie said and as much as she tried to hold it back, she laughed.

"You know your such a dork," Sam said in between laughs which caused Freddie to join her in the hysterical laughing.

After a few minutes of gut-busting laughter it slowed down to the occasional giggle and it stopped. They just stood there, Freddie was rubbing his stomach which was in pain from the continuous laughter, just looking out at the traffic. Sam didn't notice but Freddie was staring at her, as if he was trying to get her to brake the silence.

"I have no idea why I even went out with him," Sam said which made Freddie to breathe a sigh of relief to hear her voice.

"I told you he was no good," Freddie said but he saw Sam glare at him, "but I'm not hear to tell you I told you so. I'm here as your punching bag."

"My personal punching bag," Sam said while smiling at Freddie.

"What happened to Gibby, you forgetting about that poor little guy?" Freddie said while he raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"He's not really a punching bag, I mean kind of like punching a pillow. You're a challenge." Sam said as she punched Freddie on his shoulder.

"Um, ow? Well that makes me feel special," Freddie said with the words dripping with sarcasm.

"It should." Sam said while laughing, Freddie looked over at Sam, he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Sam?" Freddie asked with his voice shaking.

"What is it Fredichino?" Sam asked and turned to face Freddie. That's when it happened.

Freddie swallowed the thought of if this didn't work out he could possibly die tonight. As soon as she turned to face him, he leaned in and stole a kiss from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, so when she tried to pull away she couldn't. He stopped kissing her and let her go, leaving Sam in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry..." Freddie said but before he could turn away Sam kissed him, hard. That's when the fireworks went off, the world seemed to spin, just like two years ago in the same spot when they first kissed. This was more than a kiss, this was-well you can't even describe what this was. Bliss? Not even close to how amazing this was. When they finally pulled away, they weren't sure of how much time had passed, and frankly it didn't matter.

"Woah, that was..." Freddie began.

"Nice." Sam said smiling at her reference to their first kiss.

"Very," Freddie said. An awkward silence filled the air. Very uncomfortable.

"So...What does this mean?" Sam asked trying to break the silence.

"That we're together...Kinda?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Kinda...Yeah." Freddie sheepishly admitted causing Sam to laugh.

"Yeah, no. There's no way I'd be caught dead with a complete nub as a boyfriend," Freddie's heart sank and exploded he blinked back the upcoming tears, "without being properly asked first." Sam said while grinning and Freddie's heart fluttered back in his chest, completely unharmed.

"Fine. Samantha Joy Puckett, will you go out with me?" Freddie asked smiling from ear to ear.

"What's in it for me?" Sam asked while crossing her arms.

"As many wedgies as you want." Sam scoffed at his offer.

"I already can do that, I don't need your permission. Try again." Freddie sighed.

"I'll give you all the ham you want, whenever you want. If you call me at two in the morning I'll go to Canada and get you the type of smoked ham you want." Sam grinned.

"Atta boy, that's what I was looking for. Then fine, I suppose I'll be your girlfriend." Freddie ran up to her and gripped her tight kissing her again and this time Sam kissed him back.

**REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :D**


	7. Age 18 The BreakUp

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter if there was too much swearing, I got some complaints. So I tried to make it more PG rated now ;)**

**DISCLAIMER-I own nothing...But I am thinking of getting a nice HUGE bowl of Frosted Mini Wheat's...I don't own the brand or anything...But I own the box so...I'M HUNGRY DON'T JUDGE. **

Sawyer stuck his tongue out in disgust at the sight he just saw, while Caydance was smiling so wide you could see all her pristine white teeth.

"That was so adorable!" She squealed, while her brother shook his head to disagree.

"I'm sorry, but that was pretty disgusting. I hate seeing mom and dad kissing or...Other physical interactions." Sawyer said while trying to flip the page but his sister held the page down.

"Come on! What are we, twelve? The idea of mom and dad even kissing nauseates you? How do you think _you_ were born? The stork?" She nudged her brother her glared back at her.

"Whatever, I'm still trying to convince myself I'm a test tube baby." Caydance laughed hard.

"What, were you deaf when we living here? Every morning and night we'd hear noise from mom and dads room. What did you think that was?" Caydance asked, leaning back on the couch cushion she took from the ground where she previously dropped it after beating her brother with it.

"I thought they were moving furniture..." Sawyer said with a disgusted expression on his face only causing his younger sister to laugh louder.

"And did you notice their furniture remained in the same position for twenty years?" Sawyer shuddered and flipped the page to try and get the images that were now roaming free in his mind, out.

The picture was of their mom, who looked around the same age, doing a rather rude hand gesture toward their father who, by the looks of it, was screaming in their mom's direction. Caydance shared a look of distress with her brother as she hit the button. As always, the scene begins.

"So do you want ham or bacon?" A brunette girl asked with one hand on her hip to another girl about her age with blonde ringlets.

"What do you mean _or_?" She asked, the brown-haired girl rolled her eyes and went back in the kitchen. The blonde plopped on the couch when a brunette boy walked in with a laptop secured tightly under his arm.

"Hola chicas!" The boy cheerfully said as he sat down next to the blonde and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, hey. Hands off the merchandise." The girl said while pushing him off her, only to cause an eye rolling from the boy.

"Sam, we've been going out for nine months now, don't you think you can act a bit nicer to me?"

"Oh Freddie, how could I ever hurt you? I mean your just so dreamy, you make me want to go crazy." Sam said dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, I'm being serious!" Freddie said as he stretched his arm so it was wrapped over her shoulders, which she surprisingly allowed.

"Ugh. Enough with the whole lovey-dovey chizz. Where's the food, Shay?" Carly came out with a plate of bacon and ham and three cans of Peppi Cola, which Sam than opened and sprayed Freddie with.

"Sam! What the...Why did you do that!" Freddie asked as he got up and washed his face off at the kitchen sink.

"Cause, I felt like it." She shrugged as she popped a piece of ham in her mouth.

"You know Sam, you really should be nicer to Freddie now that you guys are going out." Carly said as she took a sip from her soda as Freddie sat back down in his normal seat next to Sam but this time reached for his can as well.

"And why should I? He's still a nub, and since that'll never change, neither will my attitude towards him."

"Sam I think you should re-" Carly began to say before she was interrupted by a loud belching noise from Sam.

"Ugh, you did _not_ just burp in my face." Freddie said while wrinkling his nose in obvious disgust.

"Don't pretend you don't love it." Sam said as she got up, grabbed a handful of bacon and ham and walked towards the door. "See ya, I'm going home."

"Sam, hold on, I'm going to walk you home." Freddie said getting up and heading towards the door as well.

"Um, no your not. What did we talk about 'personal space', Fredweinie. I think I can handle it." Sam scoffed as she slammed the door, basically in Freddie's face. Without looking at Carly, he opened it and grabbed Sam by her hand.

"What is wrong with you?" Freddie hissed two inches away from her face.

"Like I said, personal space." Sam said as she pushed him away.

"That's all you ever say, whenever I try to touch you. I'm lucky if I can kiss you once a week. If you're worried you're gunna get hurt or something, you know I would never-" Freddie said before Sam interrupted him.

"That's not it, ever think I don't want a complete nub like you around me?" Sam asked in her normal tone, which caused Freddie's face to turn a shade of bright red.

"Fine. If you don't want a 'nub' like me around, it's over!" Freddie screamed causing Sam to jump, he's never screamed at her before.

"Psh, whatever. See ya Benson." Sam shrugged as she walked off and Freddie watched her walk off and than, once she was out of sight, slid down from standing next to the wall to the floor and buried his head in his hands.

Days passed and the two ignored each other and avoided each other at all costs. Needless to say this drastically affected Carly's relationship with the both of them. When she was with Freddie, all he talked about was Sam and how much he was mad at her, or missed her, it depended on the day. While Sam, she just avoided talking about Freddie at all costs, whenever she saw him or heard his voice on an iCarly skit, she exited out of it. Each day, it got worse and worse and worse, until it finally reached a boiling point. It happened right after class, right before they all had English.

Freddie was giving a girl in his Chemistry class the notes she missed from being absent and Sam walked by. Now Freddie wasn't an idiot, he knew Alyssa, the girl who he was giving his notes too, had a crush on him, she made it bluntly obvious with the whole fluttering eyelashes and shy smiles she always gave him. She made it obvious to everyone, including Sam. Sam walked by but stopped in her tracks when she saw Freddie at his locker with her.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here?" Sam said, causing Freddie and Alyssa's head turn to hers, Alyssa smiled and Freddie groaned.

"Nothing at all, thanks Freddie." Alyssa said as she leaned up and kissed Freddie on his cheek and skipped off smiling triumphantly at Sam as she left.

"What are you doing with that...Hooch?" **(A/N This is a shout out to my best friend, her favorite word to describe the guy I liked.) **Sam asked walking towards Freddie, flipping her hair out of her face.

"First Sam, she's not a hooch. Second, why do you care? It's not like we're together anymore." Freddie said with absolutely no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"I know, but I don't want our technical producer to die of some sexual transmitted disease from him hooking up with a hooch. It'd lower our ratings." Sam said simply, causing Freddie to snap and slam his books on the ground.

"That's it Sam, I do everything to try and please you. I go out with you, I drive at four AM to get you inside-out burger and when I give it to you, you grab the bag from me and slam the door in my face. Every time you hurt me, I clenched my teeth shut and dealt with it and never said anything to even come close to hurting you." Sam interrupted in fake laughter.

"Never hurt me? That's bull."

"What are you talking about, Puckett?" Freddie spat our with so much venom it could kill a giant with one bite.

"Lets see, you promised you never would hurt me. That very day you broke up with me. Yeah, that felt good. Real good." Sam said as she flipped him off and turned around and tried to walk off but Freddie held her hand to stop her.

"Sam...I'm so sorry..." He said as he looked into her eyes and noticed he saw a slight bit of wetness in them. She blinked it away and tore her hand away.

"Whatever." She said as she walked off leaving a speechless Freddie Benson alone in the hallway.

The next period Sam didn't show up for class, Carly didn't think much of it, she always skipped class. But Freddie could feel it was more than that. He asked to go to the nurse, and since he is known as a "good" boy, Miss. Briggs actually let him. He walked through the halls and didn't catch any sight of her, he decided there was only one place she could be.

The third staircase, the one no one uses, and no surprise when he opened the door to the staircase, it was also the only staircase that had it's own room, Sam was in the corner sitting with her back against the wall with her eyes closed and her headphones blaring. He quietly walked over to her and sat down next to her and held her hand. She opened her eyes and rolled them and took out her headphones.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you without the chance of you running away from me. Look, I want this to work, but for it to, I need to know what's up with you? Are you afraid of commitment or something?" Freddie asked gripping her hand tightly. She shook her head and stood up.

"Freddie, it's not that. It's just...I'm not Carly-" She said as she paced around like she usually did whenever she was trying to explain something.

"I don't want you to be..." Freddie interrupted

"Let me finish. I'm not like those girls that giggle whenever a guy tells her she looks pretty. I'm not a girl who tells a guy that she loves him, he's cute or any of that lovey dovey stuff. In fact, the thought of it makes me want to vomit. Look, you know how I feel about you, and that's never going to change. Ever." Sam said, afterwards she took a large breath and leaned against the staircase, Freddie got up and walked over to her.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked with his head tilted to the side.

"You know." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"No I don't."

"Fine. Ok, I'm only going to say this to make you all happy again and so you won't hook up with that Hooch. I...I love you ok? I think your cute in a geeky kinda way, I feel like I can actually be myself around you; and if that means belching or giving kids wedgies, so be it. And...I just need you. Everything about you I need, like I need ham...Freddie. I love you more than ham..." Right as she finished Freddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, so much." Freddie said wrapping his arms tighter, ignoring Sam trying to get loose. He was going to milk this moment for all its worth.

"Great, now can you let go of me, I'll scream rape if you don't." Sam said in all seriousness, looking up at Freddie.

"No one would hear you." Freddie said grinning at her, Sam managed to get her right hand to form a fist and hit his side. He let go of her with a yelp.

"Jesus, get up you nub. I didn't hit you that hard." Sam said as she pretended to wipe Freddie's germs off her shirt.

"God, why am I going out with you?" Freddie asked getting up and walking toward the door.

"Cause you loooooooooove me, that's why." Sam said as she walked out the door into the hallway, class must've still been in session since not a soul was in the hallway.

"Arguable." Freddie said smiling at her.

"Shut up." And for once, Sam kissed Freddie. Right there in the middle of their high school, and it never felt more natural.

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME**

**SO IS CAP LOCKS**

**WEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Age 21 The Bar

**Hey guys, enough with the chatter. Here's the chapter, review and make me a happy author!**

**DISCLAIMER-I'm sleepy...So no entertaining disclaimer, I don't own iCarly.**

"One again, gross. We had to go to that school, and we walked in the same hallway where mom and dad swapped spit. That's just...Gross." Sawyer said while flipping his hair back.

"Come on! It's adorable!" His younger sister said as she nudged him, only to get a dirty look back from him.

"Cay, look, mom and dad are mom and dad. Dad was the one who pushed us on the swings and mom was the one who beat up that referee when he said that I struck out in that one year of baseball I did...Cause mom made it so we could never do recreational sports again, but you get my point! Their mom and dad, and to me they will always just be that, not _lovers_." He shuddered at that last word.

Sure his parents were open about their sex life, they tended to have rather long and err...interesting kisses in front of their kids. But Sawyer never paid any attention, he would just zone out or stare at the television or torment the squirrels while his dad wasn't looking, mom taught him how to get a perfect aim at them with his slingshot. Caydance would watch and smile, she thought it was sweet and cute when they did that kinda stuff, he, on the other hand, didn't.

"One of these days, your going to have to realize mom and dad aren't just parents." Caydance said in a sing-song voice as she flipped the page. Only to see a brown-haired man, undoubtedly their father carrying their mother, but the background looked like it was in a creepy alley or something.

"Think you can handle dad having this much physical contact with mom, bro?" She said while smirking only to have her brother reply with an eye roll as he pressed the button and the scene began.

The scene started in a white room, as it got clearer it was a hospital room. A man with long brown hair, now messed up, and a face that was one that was deprived of sleep, lying next to an equally tired women with dark brown hair, but a shade lighter than his. They were staring at a bundle of blankets.

"How you two holding up?" A boy, who was across the room leaning against the wall, with dark brown hair in a blue collard shirt said while peering at the blanket.

"I don't know, Fredweird, they were just up for a good twenty-six hours and Grace squeezed out a human being out of her-"

"Sam!" All three of the people in the room screamed at her before she finished her sentence. A small crying irrupted from the bundle of blankets.

"See what ya did? You woke it up!" Sam said from the small green couch in the room, Freddie walked over to her and sat down letting her stretch her legs over his lap, he smiled lightly at her and she returned the small smile.

"Sam, he's a he, not an it." Freddie said while the man on the hospital bed turned his head and smiled at the two of them.

"Come over here, you two, I know you're used to being on other peoples couches, but come over here and see this little dude." He said while turning back his head towards the blankets. Freddie got up first and helped Sam up, and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"He's so cute Spencer! He looks just like you!" Freddie said as he looked down at the baby wrapped in a blanket in Grace's arms.

"What kind of think is that to say? He's hardly a few hours old and all wrinkly and newborn-ish and your saying he looks like Spencer. I'd be offended." Sam said turning her head to the side to look at the infant at a different angle.

The baby, though only a few hours old, did have Spencer's face with, what looks like, Grace's nose, with whatever fuzz of hair he had was covered by a blue beanie. The baby opened his eyes to show off his shocking blue eyes.

"Oh my god, he has blue eyes. But you and Spencer have brown eyes, I may have failed biology but I'm pretty sure if you guys have brown eyes and he has blue, Grace must have you know...Uh, Spencer have you ever thought of a DNA test?" Sam said softly to get a glare from Spencer, a shocked look from Freddie and a smile from Grace.

"Don't worry about it, all babies have blue eyes when they're born, they get their 'normal' color eyes when they're a few months old." Grace said while gently stroking her newborns cheek with her fingertip. A yawn erupted from both the mother and child.

"Babe, go to sleep. You deserve it." Spencer said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her hair. She smiled softly as her eyes shut. Spencer got up and took the baby in his arms.

"You look pretty good holding a kid there, Spence." Sam commented with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, well basically raising your baby sister is always a plus for when you become a real parent." He replied as he began to sway with his son cradled in his arms.

"True enough I suppose." Freddie said as he looked at the wrapped up infant in Spencer's arms, "hey Spence? Can I hold him?" Spencer cocked his eyebrow.

"You ever held a baby before?" Spencer said wearily handing over his son to Freddie who awkwardly tried to cradle the baby in his arms.

"Uh...Once, my cousin Stephanie when she was six months old..." Freddie began as Sam walked over towards him.

"Wasn't that when we were like, fifteen?" Sam asked as she raised her eyebrows at the awkward position he was making the babies head in.

"Yep." He managed to say while he was trying, but failing, at fixing the position.

"Ok, Fredward. Let me help you out here, first off, your holding the kid completely wrong. Just shift your arm like this," Sam said as she got behind him and crooked his elbow so the infants head was fully supported. "Than straighten out your arm..." Sam said as she lifted his arm to make it straight to support the kid's back. "There, now you won't cause any major damage to him and it's more comfortable for you." Sam smiled at him as he looked at her and returned the smile

"And when did you learn how to hold kids, Sam?" Freddie asked with a flirtatious smile stretched across his face, Sam smacked him gently on his shoulder.

"Please, when you have a family like mine, all my cousins started popping out kids when they were just starting High School." She said as she walked over to the couch and pulled out a Jerky Strip from her pocket and started munching on it, right than a girl with wavy dark brown hair walked in with a small girl with short, straight blonde hair shyly walked in.

"Is Grace up?" The brunette asked as the little girl started curiously at the baby in Freddie's arms.

"Nah, she just fell asleep." Spencer said as the girl ran up to him and hugged him.

"I can't believe it, my big brother is a daddy. I can't believe it," The girl said as she wiped away tears from her eyes as she gave him the bouquet of flowers with a balloon tied to it saying, 'It's a Boy!'

"Me neither, my baby sister isn't a baby anymore, I need another little person to raise again I guess." Spencer said while blinking back tears of his own. He then seemed to notice the little girl and kneeled on one knee. "Hiya, Payton, how's the best big sister in the world feeling today?" The little girl smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He hugged her back and lifted her up.

"Good, daddy just dwopped me off. I wanna see! I wanna see!" The little girl said as she peered over to try and look at the baby again. Spencer walked her over to were Carly was standing, now having her turn to hold her nephew.

"That's your baby brother, Payton. But remember what me and mommy told you?" Spencer said towards the little girl in his arms.

"Yep! Even though the baby's here, you guys love me just as much as before, you just made your heart to gwow to make room for him! Boy he is teenie-tiny! His hand is as big as a nut!" Spencer laughed and held her tighter as another boy around the gang's age walked in, only exception he was shirtless.

"Hey Gibby..." Freddie said smiling at the teenage boy, "why the long face?"

"The nurses are making me put on my shirt, sanitation or something." He mumbled as he threw his shirt back on.

"So...Anyways...Have you guys came up with a name yet?" Sam asked awkwardly from the couch as Spencer turned to her.

"Actually yes! We just came up with it, thanks for remining me." He put Payton on the ground as he walked over to a piece of paper and a pen, "we came up with Hunter. She doesn't know the middle name yet...But I do." Spencer said as she quickly wrote down Hunter's name on the birth certificate.

**Hunter Swimmy Shay**

"Dude, she's going to kill you for that." Carly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just don't kill this Swimmy, eh?" Sam commented as she took another chomp off the beef jerky stick.

That night, Gibby, Carly, Sam and Freddie headed out to a club in downtown Seattle. They all went to the same college...Well Sam went to a community college across from the rest of the group, but they still were in walking distance with each other, Gibby just turned twenty-one a few weeks ago, so they decided with the birth of Hunter it was perfect occasion to celebrate it.

Once they got there, they were hit with a wave of music and flashing lights, Gibby ripped off his shirt to no one's surprise, and Carly went right to the middle of the dance floor, her goal for the night was to meet a cute guy. Sam headed straight towards the bar, Freddie reluctantly followed her lead. Once they got seated, Sam called over the bartender.

"Ok, grab me that bottle of Jack Daniels with two shot glasses and leave the bottle here." The bartender glared at her but did as she said with a disgusted look as he turned away to do whatever bartenders do.

"Sam, your not seriously going to drink that whole thing are you?" Freddie gaped as he saw her pour some into a shot glass and gulp it down.

"Nope, you're going to help me, now take a shot Benson." Freddie never really drank, Sam did, not excessively like her mother, but at parties she got drunk enough to have a headache in the morning but at the same time remember exactly what happened the night before. He looked at the shot full of a dark brown liquid and quickly brought it up to his mouth and gulped it down, he gagged as Sam patted him on the back.

"Atta boy, cheers to Hunter." Sam said as she took another shot and Freddie followed, the hard liquor still tasted horrible, but not as bad as before.

"Cheers to Gibby, the shirtless wonder!" Freddie said as he raised his glass and took a shot and Sam followed in suit.

"Cheers to iCarly," Freddie said again as he raised his glass and took a drink with Sam gladly doing the same. They cancelled the show when Carly turned twenty-one, they made the show for kids to do what they want, since they all were legally adults now, it seemed to defeat the purpose.

"Cheers to us, three years baby, who would've known I would end up falling in love with such a nub like you?" Sam said cheerfully as she tossed back another drink.

Soon enough, they both were wasted, Sam more so than Freddie, she could barely keep her balance but Freddie could maintain a pretty steady outlook. Gibby ran over to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, want to join me?" Gibby asked with his shirt off as he pointed to his shirtless self, and Freddie was drunk enough to rip off his shirt to join Gibby for the very first time...And the very last time. They danced to a loud techno beat for a few minutes. After the song ended Freddie turned around to notice Sam was nowhere to be found, a wave of panic came across his face when he noticed a man with greasy hair was in front of a very drunk Sam, making it so she was trapped against a wall. He ran over to where she was.

"Freddie...I couldn't find you." Sam said with a tone of fear in her voice, the man turned around to look at him, his breath reeked of booze and cheap cigarettes.

"Get out of here, I have some business to take care of with this one." The man said as he turned back to Sam pinning her tighter to the wall.

"No you don't, she's _mine. _Three years. Let. Her. Go." Freddie said through gritted teeth.

The guy turned around and faced Freddie, he towered over Freddie as he pushed him roughly, making Freddie stumble over his feet.

"Is a weak, shirtless, boy really trying to threaten me? I'm so scared." The guy said as he leaned into Freddie's face and Freddie returned him with a punch right to the guys face. Before the guy could react, he grabbed Sam by her hand and dragged her out of the bar, she was walking too slow so he grabbed her up and carried her.

"Sam...I can't believe you. What were you trying to do?" Freddie asked, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knuckles and only focusing on his frustration towards his drunken girlfriend

"I was looking for you and this guy, he cornered me. I'm sorry...I'm sorry Freddie-" Sam said softly before Freddie heard a strange noise coming from her. He looked down and saw her sobbing into his chest, he was so surprised he didn't even notice he was still shirtless. They were almost to his apartment at the Bushwell, Freddie moved out of his mom's apartment and moved into one right down the hall...As much as he hated to admit it, he loved being babied by his mom, even if he is legally an adult. After a few minutes of him protectively carrying a sobbing Sam through the alleyways that lead to the Bushwell and after he carried her up to the elevator, he finally opened his apartment door and gently placed Sam onto his bed.

He took off her shoes and his own and crawled into bed next to her and pulled the blankets over the both of them, he placed her head gently on his chest as she still sobbed silently.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked as he brushed a blonde curl that was stuck to her cheek from the tears.

"I made you leave me..." Sam said through tears, it took around two minutes for her to say that sentence for Freddie to be able to hear it completely.

"No you didn't! Sam, you didn't. I promise you." He said as he softly kissed her now swollen eyelids.

"Yeah I did. One minute you were there, the next you were gone!" She said as she looked right into her eyes, Freddie's heart broke at the sight of her bloodshot eyes, he's never seen her cry before...He hated it.

"No, Gibby wanted me to dance shirtless with him. I'm sorry I left you..." Freddie said, chocking back his own tears threatening to fall.

"Don't leave me again..." She said weakly as she fell unconscious. Freddie started at her and as he watched her sleep he let the tears slip down, he kissed her forehead and fell into his own slumber.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


	9. Age 23 The Proposal

**Hey guys, it's 2:26 AM and I JUST finished this chapter. So read up. There are children in Africa who don't have any Seddie fanfiction to read. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly...Or Africa, but if I did. That'd be friggin' sweet. **

**Normal POV**

"Ok, ok. That was kinda sweet of dad..." Sawyer reluctantly said as the two siblings returned back to their parent's living room.

"Kinda? That was absolutely adorable!" His sister squealed, he rolled his eyes.

"Chill it, Cay. Mom and dad are still asleep, remember?" Sawyer said as he nudged her she quickly stopped her squealing.

"Right, my bad. Did you see how cute Hunter was? All being a newborn and adorable..." Caydance said, changing the topic.

"Yeah...No newborn is cute. I didn't know Payton was Uncle Spencer's step-daughter." Sawyer commented back only to get a scoff from his older sister.

"You seriously didn't know that? You really did zone out when you were little." She said laughing only to get a glare from her brother, a glare that could only be compared to their mother's.

"Shut up, god. Did I ask you? No!" He shot back at her.

"Aww, is wittle Sawyer getting upset? Well get over it." Caydance said with a sneer.

"Oh, by the way, did I mention you're adopted? Yeah we got you from a family that didn't want to deal with your face." Sawyer sneered back, only to get another laugh from his sister.

"Really? What are you ten? That comeback was so immature, so in that case..." Caydance said as she ran behind her older brother and grabbed his elastic on his boxer-shorts and pulled them up past his waist only to get a yelp of pain in response from him.

"Did you just give me a wedgie?" He said, pushing her down and fixing his underwear situation.

"Yep, I sure did." His sister said getting up from the floor, only to get pushed back down with a hard punch in the arm from her brother.

"So I punched you." Sawyer said grinning, Caydance glared rubbing her arm.

"Ok, first. Didn't dad always say, 'never hit a girl?' And two, since when did you inherit mom's strength?" Caydance said grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it at her brother's face.

"Yep, dad always said that. But mom always told me to only hit a girl if she hit you first or was really annoying me. You annoyed me. So I punched you. And I've always had mom's strength, what are you talking about?" Sawyer said raising an eyebrow, making him look extremely like his father with his half smile and a cocked eyebrow. Caydance rolled her eyes and flipped the page.

It was her father with his normal side-swept hair and his layered shirt, but he was on one knee. Proposing to their mother who was wearing a layered shirt as well with her blonde curls as unruly as ever. Only thing, to neither one of the kids surprise, is that they weren't at a fancy restaurant but at the Groovy Smoothie. They could tell because of T-Bone in the background, he retired and gave his business to his son Sticky.

Sawyer, who noticed his sister was lazily heading to push the button made it a race to beat her to hitting it, he won triumphantly only to receive a glare from his younger relative. The scene began.

"I don't know Carly..." A tall brunette boy said crossing his arms and leaning against the hallway wall, both of them moved out of their childhood apartment but rented out another apartment in the Bushwell in the same hallway. Carly had too, Spencer having Hunter and Payton and all, Freddie had to as well...Well you would need to too if you had his mother.

"Come on, you guys have been dating forever." Carly said brushing her hair out of her face with her fingertips.

"Ok, by forever you mean six years." Freddie said back at her rolling his eyes.

"That totally is forever, I mean you guys are the most dysfunctional relationship I've ever seen, it's amazing you two manage to make it work. But you do. That's the thing, you two are like when a tornado meets a volcano **(A/N Seddie Points too who can tell what Eminem son that's from C= ) **but it works for you two. Just do it." Carly said putting her hands on his shoulders and shook him. He sighed.

"No, you don't get it. Sam...Is Sam. Marriage is the last thing from her mind. I mean, sure we graduated last year, but she still doesn't have a job. I have a job working at the Pear Store. Carly, come on I mean...Maybe the time isn't right." Freddie said shrugging.

"You always say the time isn't right! Look, Sam hasn't found her niche, she needs a job that she can...er...Be herself, and be able to eat free food. You, Freddie what are you talking about 'job at the Pear Store?' You own it. You've owned it since a year after iCarly ended." Carly said as she blocked Freddie from walking past her.

"I don't own the Pear company, I'm just the manager of that store. There are at least a thousand Pear Stores in the country." Freddie said tossing his head back in annoyance.

"Yours is the most popular! Freddie, open your eyes. Sam loves you, she just has a funny way of showing that and you know it. Just ask her." Carly said crossing her arms while still blocking him from walking away. "Why don't you just hook up with Gibby already, huh? It's the perfect time for that!" Carly stuttered and her cheeks flushed a bright red. "See, it's not so easy is it?" Freddie walked off.

"You already have the ring, just do it." Carly shouted out as Freddie walked into his apartment. She was right, he walked over to his dresser and opened his sock drawer and dug around until he felt a hard velvet box. He sighed as he pulled it out and flipped it open. An impressive diamond sparkled from the silver ring band. He closed his eyes and imagined life with Sam. A few kids running in a front yard, maybe a dog, white picket fence. He shook his head, that's not Sam. She would rather have a kid or two and raise them to be just as a violent psycho as her, she'd prefer a pet snake to a dog, she'd rather have sharp dagger-like rocks surrounding her house. He smiled to himself and closed the box and put the box into his pocket. Suddenly a vibration came from his other pocket, he took out his PearPhone and saw one new text message.

**From Sam**

**To Freddork **(hey, she put it in as that, not him.)

**Groovy Smoothie. Bring your wallet, I'm thirsty and T-Bone is selling chicken on a stick. **

He smiled and chuckled softly to himself. He grabbed his wallet and walked out to the Groovy Smoothie.

"There's Fredbags. Come on, cough up the money, Mama's hungry." Sam said as soon as Freddie walked through the doors, she never gave him a regular hello, but he's gotten used to it. The only time she does is if something is horribly wrong.

"Magic word" He asked raising a cocked eyebrow.

"Um, now?" Sam said punching his shoulder and grabbing his wallet from his hands. He lets out a soft groan as he rubs his shoulder. He walks over to Sam, who was facing the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head to raise a suspicious eyebrow at him while smiling.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asks flirtatiously. He answers her with a kiss on her neck.

"Nothing, just enjoying my view." He replies, holding her tighter.

"So I steal your money and abuse you, and you still come crawling back for more." Sam comments in an amused tone.

"Call me crazy."

"Hey, that's me, not you. Your the dork. I'm the crazy, violent one. Get it right." Sam said as she broke Freddie's embrace as she holds her smoothie and chicken on a stick. Freddie rolls his eyes, figures she wouldn't order him one. He watched her walk back to the table. As much as everyone else in his life tried to make him think otherwise, she was the definition of perfection. And maybe Carly was right? What's the worst thing that could happen? Public humiliation? Losing the girl of his dreams? Getting beaten down worse than ever before by said dream girl? Triple check. But it was worth it. He walked over slowly, everything started to spin as his palms were soaked from his nervous sweating.

"Sam?" He asks to have her turn looking at him slurping on her smoothie. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'yes?'

"Uh...There is something I want to ask you..." Freddie says as he grips the back of his neck anxiously. Sam once again raised an eyebrow to ask, 'yes?' Freddie knelt down on one knee.

"Well...You know I love you more than anything, how you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me, we've been dating for years now, and well...I mean, I was wondering. Will you marry me?" Freddie asks as he shuts his eyes only to hear possibly the worst thing ever coming from Sam at this time; Laughter.

"Your such a nub, you seriously had no idea I snoop through all your drawers? I've seen the ring for months now. I've been waiting for you to ask." Sam said smirking as she went and took a mouthful of chicken. "What's in it for me?" Sam asks with her mouthful of food, spraying chicken chunks all over Freddie's face. He wiped it off and spent a minute trying to think of a response.

"Lifetime amount of all the food you want, a full wallet and this dork who would do anything to make you happy." Sam stays quiet for a second, but goddamn it felt like days to Freddie.

"Eh, sure why not." Sam replied only to get bombarded by cheers and Freddie nearly tackling her with the most passionate kiss she's ever gotten.

**Reviews make m happy:)**


	10. Age 24 The Wedding

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, here is the Wedding Chapter. My dad's yelling at me to go to sleep (it's 5 AM) so it's a short Authors Note. Sorry DX**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own iCarly. **

"Now was that so bad?" Caydance smirked at her brother who was trying to hide a smile that was slowly trying to overtake his face.

"Well I mean it was just a hug..." He replied back, only to have his sister squeal.

"Aww you think mom and dad are cute!" She said, mocking him in a baby voice and gave him a playful jab to his stomach, which to these siblings, would leave a bruise or two. He batted her hand away and scooted a few more inches away from her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sawyer said trying to blow it off, his sister just gave him a look, raising her eyebrow. "Oh shut it, Cay." He said sneering at his sister, she laughed it off.

"Whatever, you just don't want to admit you don't find the whole physical contact between our dear father and mother is no longer repulsive to you and you think it's adorable." Caydance smirked and crossed her arms, with her eyebrow still raised. Eerie how a daughter could resemble their father so much...Sawyer sighed and flipped the page.

The page turned to a couple, no doubt their parents, since the women was shoving cake into a man's face, obviously against his will. Based off the white colors, and the fact their mom was wearing a dress, this was their wedding.

"Aww, mom and dad's wedding!" Caydance said in a voice of pure...fluff. There's no other way to describe it, her voice at that moment was sickeningly sweet.

"No chizz." Sawyer said, rolling his eyes only to get a backhand from his sister. He shrugged and pressed the button. And the scene began.

"Sam, which one do you like better?" A man who looked in his early twenties asked a blonde women who appeared to be the same age range and was shoveling cake into her mouth.

"I waf suppof tu thoos?" She replied back with a mouthful of cake in her mouth, causing half of whatever was in her mouth to spew all over the nearest surroundings.

"Samantha! You will use manners in my household!" A much older brunette women said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Mom, calm down. I told you...This is just how Sam is." The man sighed at the sight of his fiancée, trying to fit as much cake down her gullet as fast as possible.

"You know Freddie, you're still young...You still have options..." His mother looked at Sam and the demolished and crushed cake that was smeared all over her coffee table from Sam's feast, and back at her son. "For everything." She squeezed his shoulder.

"Mom! I've told you, there is no one like Sam." Freddie said, smiling at Sam who was now licking the plates clean. His mom sighed at his reply.

"Trust me, I know." She sighed and sat down, as far away as the couch would let her from that _thing. _"Samantha..." She calmly said to the girl who now was making herself comfortable on the couch, an impossible task since it was covered in plastic wrap.

"It's Sam, lady." She said, shooting glares towards her future-mother in law.

"Right...Sam, we need to talk about the arrangements for the wedding..." Sam snorted, Freddie slapped his face with his palm.

"Why? The wedding is like, forever away." She said flicking the lint from her bellybutton onto the carpet.

"It's actually three weeks away, so take your fingers out of your diseased belly button and make arrangements!" Freddie's mom said in a panicked voice, she has snapped at this point. Freddie's eyes widened at Sam's reaction to his mom's tone of voice.

"Listen, _Marissa. _I'm gunna marry your precious baby boy the way I want. And if that means going down to Vegas and getting hitched through that drive in wedding place, like I originally wanted, than so be it!" Sam said standing up, clenching her fists. Freddie rushed over and placed a comforting hand on top her shoulder.

"Shhh, calm down..." He said in his best comforting voice to Sam. She loosened a bit under his grip.

"Listen, missy!" Marissa said, standing up with one hand on her hip and the other pointy a boney finger towards Sam. "Fredward is my son, and I want to make sure he has the perfect wedding day before you...defile him." She said cringing at the last four words. Sam tried to pounce, but Freddie held her back.

"Calm down..." He said through gritted teeth, he tried the comforting approach, now for the threatening approach.

"_Defile him? _If you mean fucking, yeah we've been doing that since we were seventeen. A little late for you to protect his precious virginity." She snarled at Marissa, which caused all the blood to leave her face leaving her face as pasty white as a ghost.

"Sam!" Freddie snapped at Sam through gritted teeth, giving her the 'Are-You-Insane?' look.

"Fredward Karl Benson! Please tell me this...Delinquent, is lying to me." Marissa said with her eyes boring right into his. Freddie swallowed hard and shot a look at Sam who was raising her eyebrows, smirking. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, if he told his mom the truth she might just die. If he doesn't, he would forever be called a coward by Sam. He sighed and grabbed the back of his neck and began to sheepishly rub it.

"Well...I mean...You know...Like...seventeen and a half...would be...Ya know...more precise..." He said, refusing to look either one of the women in the eyes. A gasp of shock came from his mother and a triumphant laugh came from his fiancée.

"Freddie-How...Where? And...Why! Why on Earth...You did the YUCK!" Marissa said as she sat down on the couch and put the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Where. We did it in his bed when you were off at another stupid 'Aggressive Parenting' meetings. But for the most part all the other _hundreds _times we did it was when you were off being a nurse and leaving him home alone. And how...Well you see when a man and a women find each other sexually attractive-" Sam began before Freddie quickly interrupted her.

_**"Sam!" **_Freddie said through gritted teeth to shut her up, his mom looked like she was about to have a heart attack any second. Her hand was on her heart and was focusing on an object that must've been across the room. He walked slowly over to his mother, afraid any sudden movements would send her to the emergency room. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Why?" Is the only thing she could croak as she entwined her hands together tightly. Freddie took a deep breath.

"Because...I love her. I love her more than anything, mom. She's the reason why I get out of bed, she's the reason why I...Why I live. She's the reason why I was born. Mom, I'm in love with her. And I've been in love with her since day one, but I just didn't know it at first. But now that I've come to realizations that I do, it's the best thing in my life." Freddie said to his mom, he didn't realize when Sam walked over to Freddie and placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly. Freddie turned his eyes to Sam and gave her a sweet smile, just to have her return it. When they turned back, Marissa was unconscious.

"MOM!" Freddie screamed, and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, nodding towards her.

"She fainted. Sam did you really have to tell her that?" Freddie asked exasperated as he pulled a blanket over his mom.

"Well! She insulted me! And you _know _mama doesn't take insults from anyone." She said crossing her arms at her chest, only to have Freddie copy her actions and rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room and had Sam trailing behind him.

"Sam...She'll be out for awhile. Let's just finish this whole wedding thing, just to make my mom happy, ok?" He said sitting down on one of the chairs at his dining room, which was located right next to the living room. Sam sat on the table.

"Fine." She said looking through the 'Overbearing Mother' mother magazine that was laid out next to her.

"Ok. My Uncle Ron's band is playing..." Freddie said only to get a glare from Sam. "My mom made me, it might be the last gig he ever gets to play."

"As long as he doesn't croak at the wedding..." She said, flipping the pages of the magazine lazily.

"Ok, food..." Freddie said, looking at Sam who pulled a piece of lined paper from her back pocket and shoved it at him.

"Sam, we can't get all this..." He said reading all the food she listed out, all of them being separate by comas.

_"_Hey, I have to deal with Dead Ronnie playing at this thing, at least spring for the good food." Sam said scanning an article in the magazine.

"Whatever," Freddie rolled his eyes. "Ok, the cake. What one of the samples of cake did you like the best?"

"Uh...The chocolate one." Sam said looking up confused. Freddie groaned.

"Sam, there were twelve different types of chocolate."

"Well how about...The most chocolate one." She said shrugging her shoulders, leaving Freddie writing on the notepad his mom made him get to prepare for the wedding.

"Ok, we have the church, invitations, food, cake, band, honeymoon?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in a want-to-be seductive manner, Sam scoffed at him.

"Does it matter? Not like we're actually going to be outside the hotel..." She said throwing the magazine down.

"Sam..." He said closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"What! You know it's true." She said jumping off the table.

"No, ok, how about we go to Phoenix?" He asked, making Sam's eyebrows raise.

"As in Arizona? That desert? Why would I ever want to go there?"

"Well...You know Galaxy Wars was filmed there..." Freddie mumbled.

"You expect me, Sam Puckett, to go all the way out to the desert so you can marvel at some geek stuff? No way."

"It also is the home of Low Fat Fat Cakes..." He said in a singsong voice.

"Phoenix, here we come." Sam said happily as she threw the notepad out of Freddie's hands. She looked over at him with that predatory look that Freddie is all-too familiar with.

"Oh no. My mom is asleep, Sam." He said shaking his head. She continued to stare at him, and walked around behind him and sucked on his pulse point cause him to let out a soft moan.

"Come on, she's passed out. You said yourself she'll be out for awhile." She said running her lips up and down his neck, making his knees buckle and when she bit down on the side of his neck his breath hitched, making all the blood in his body go to his lower region.

"If we get caught..." He said, mumbling as he walked towards his room as Sam's eyes became cloudy with lust.

"I'll take the blame, yada yada yada. You know, Benson you need to loosen up one-" Sam said walking into his room but was cut off by his hurried lips, he knocked her on his bed and pinned her down leaving wet marks from a trail of his kisses. He took off his shirt as he shut the door.

The day of the wedding finally came, and needless to say Freddie was more than a little nervous. Not cold feet, just worried Sam was the one with chilly feet. Sam, honestly, didn't mind she hesitantly let Carly do her hair and shove her in a tight white dress. She fell asleep while Carly was doing her hair, which made it perfect for Carly to sneak make-up onto her face.

Carly woke Sam up right before she had to walk down the aisle, and made sure Sam was in no contact with mirrors, if so she'd refuse to wear all this "gunk" and wash it off. Carly was in a light purple dress, Sam didn't care about what her Maid of Honor, Carly and Melanie...Her mom made Melanie be her stupid Maid of Honor...Wore. She didn't even care if it was matching, but Carly did immensely.

Meanwhile, Freddie was with Spencer and Gibby, his best men, pacing nervously back and forth. "What if...She just doesn't show? Or, what if she just runs out of the church? Or what if-" Freddie asked to mostly himself.

"Freddo, I'm gunna be walking her down the aisle. I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Spencer said, giving Freddie a hard slap on the back.

"Yeah, I mean you and Sam are like...Perfect for each other. I doubt she'll run. If she does, I'll chase her for ya." Gibby said, only wearing dress pants and a tie. No shirt. Spencer and Freddie gave each other a look at Gibby's advice and all three boys bursted into laughter.

Freddie raced up the aisle, awaiting the bridesmaids and Sam and Spencer. He sighed and looked at Sarah, who was sitting at the pew with a reassuring smile planted on her face. His mom, however, was crying. Hysterically. He shook his head and stood tall, this was it.

His Uncle Ron's band played the wedding march and Payton, with her hair done up in 'princess curls', as she called it was throwing flowers out of a basket with her brother Hunter toddling up the aisle with the rings on a pillow tucked. Carly came out after, arm laced with Gibby. Carly went on the opposite side while Gibby walked right to Freddie and placed his hand momentarily on his shoulder. Melanie, who made herself as different as possible on this day, dyed brown hair just for the occasion to avoid mix up, arms laced with her husband who took a seat after she stood side by side with Carly.

Freddie gulped. This was it. He closed his eyes only to have them open with Gibby nudging him. He saw Spencer walking down the aisle with his arms laced with...Sam? Freddie's mouth seemed to unhinge, if this was a cartoon his eyes would become as big as his body, bulge out of his head in a heart shape. Than he would howl. But he's not a cartoon, so he just gaped at Sam, she looked so...Beautiful. She gave him a small smile as Spencer, after tripping, finally reached the priest and officially gave her away.

Freddie smiled to her as he held her hands, and mouthed "Your beautiful" to her. To which she replied with a glare and a "Shut up dorkface" in return. The priest did the normal blessing of the marriage, but the couple decided to do their own vows. Freddie was first.

"I swear I will go out in the middle of the night to get whatever food your craving, even if it's authentic Mexican Food. I swear to love you forever, no matter how angry and violent you may be. I also swear to be your punching-bag-dork for the rest of forever." Everyone awed, except Sam and Mrs. Benson, who was still sobbing. Sam swallowed and realized it was her turn.

"I swear to never hit you so hard you'll have to go to the hospital again. I swear to beat up and/or kill anyone that messes with you. I swear that I'll let you geek out with your tech and Galaxy War stuff, as long as I can make fun of you mercilessly for it. I swear I'll always love you, even though you are a complete nub." This time, only Carly, Spencer, Sarah and Gibby awed.

Because that'd been there vows since the first day met. At this point, following this was like breathing. They've been doing it since they were three. They slipped the rings on each others fingers, this didn't mean anything though. Sam has been his ever since she shoved sand in his face.

**Wedding! Don't worry, it's not the last chapter. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting. **


	11. Age 27 The Test

Hey guys! So guess what I just saw? Yep, Nathan Kress answering questions live for an hour and a half. Oh my God, the fangirl in me died and came back to life just to die again. So please, let me have this moment...

EEEEEEEEEEEEEP OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD EEEEEEEEEKKK!

*Coughs* Thank you. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly...Or Nathan Kress...but if I did...;D

**Normal POV**

"Sexual reference! Sexual reference!" Sawyer said over and over while covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Caydance rolled her eyes and shoved him, stealing his seat.

"Grow up will you, you're just so immature." She said while fixing her hair to make her curls look semi-manageable, her brother sat up mumbling under his breath. "What was that?" Caydance asked grabbing her brothers shirt collar.

"I said, 'why was I cursed with such a girly sister?'" He said, smirking to himself. Caydance threw him on the ground placing her foot on his chest.

"No one calls Caydance Benson girly." She growled through her teeth as she slammed her body down, making her elbow jam hard into her brothers ribcage. He let out a groan as he wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling tightly as if he was three and trying to pull off Santa's beard.

"Let go of my hair!" She screamed in a high pitched voice right next to his ear, causing Sawyer to pull away instinctively to cover his ears.

"Jesus Christ, you have the shrillest voice I've ever heard." He said cringing from her voice. She snarled at him and lashed a slap across his face.

"Jackass." She said giving him a punch on his shoulder while he was recovering from the slap.

"Bitch." He retorted back at her while he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "I will snap your arm like a twig. Say I'm superior. Or you'll have to have a cast on your arm for months."

"No way!" She managed to say, but he twisted her arm a degree more causing her to let out a yelp of pain. "Fine! You're superior. Now let me go." Sawyer smiled and released her so she crashed face-first on the ground. She rolled over and sat up, glaring at him.

She was quite a sight, her dirty blonde curls a mess, looking like she just stepped out of a tornado, her arm beet-red, and her shirt was wrinkled to show the obvious places where she was hit. Sawyer looked no better, his hair sticking up in places that would've been nearly impossible unless he used extra-strength hair gel, his collard shirt missing the top button, which his sister accidentally ripped off while gripping it. The hand mark was bright red on his cheek from where his sister slapped him. Silence overcame the siblings for a moment, but was than replaced with hysterical laughter.

"You look like you just got gang-banged by Crayola!" Sawyer said before bursting into a fit of laughter, it was true, Caydance hardly wore that much makeup. Just some eyeliner and some eye shadow, but after the tussle between her and her brother, her makeup was smeared down past her cheeks, making it look like a toddler smeared his crayons over her face while she was sleeping.

"Like you look any better? You look like a Gap model on crack!" Caydance said in-between her own laughter. The two siblings continued to laugh until their ribs felt like they were going to break in half and tears streamed down their faces.

"Here," Sawyer said picking up a napkin and rubbing it on his sisters face cleaning up her mess of a makeup. "There. I don't know why you girls wear that gunk. You don't need it." He noted as he tossed the napkin over his shoulder.

"Why do you guys work out so your arm muscles are bigger than most people's heads." She responded shrugging.

"Touché, shall we see what this photo album has in store for us next?" Sawyer said flipping the page.

The picture was of a distressed looking Sam with an unconscious Freddie on the floor. The two didn't look really different, except in this picture Sam was eating celery. The siblings both nodded and pressed the button. The scene began.

"Stupid time. Going by too slowly." A blonde-haired women said to herself while she was pacing the hallway of her apartment over and over. The front door opened with a brunette women rushing in.

"Sam! What's the matter? I got your text and I got here as soon as possible." The women came rushing in, dropping off her purse by the door. Sam ran up to her and hugged her.

"Carly...I'm...I'm..." She said, starting to cry.

"You're what?" She asked shaking her shoulders.

"Eating vegetables!" Sam shouted before a series of sobs overcame her. Carly raised her eyebrows.

"That's it? You called me over from one of the most important meetings of my career to tell me your eating vegetables?" She let go of Sam and put her hands on her hips.

"Carly! You don't get it! I was at work, and my costumer brought me their specialty and I ate it and it was so good...So good." Sam dazed off but than soon snapped back into reality when she saw Carly's glare, "anyways, I asked what was in it and they told me celery! I mean at first I thought it was a type of food, so I went to the store and asked where the celery was. The showed me, it was in the vegetable isle!"

Sam recently inquired a job as a food critic for the Seattle Times, an old fan of iCarly stumbled upon an episode of iCarly when Sam judged different foods. He quickly tracked her down and called her, asking if she was interested in the job. Getting paid for writing your opinion on free food. She was so in.

"Are you implying vegetables aren't food?" Carly asked completely unfazed by Sam's distress.

"Duh, only good tasting stuff is food. Anyways, back to the story. So I swallowed my pride and bought some celery and I ate it in the car. I actually ate all of it. Carly, the last time I ate vegetables I was fifteen." Sam finished placing her hands on her best friends shoulders.

"Point being?" Carly asked, crossing her arms.

"Even then I threw them up! I can't stomach vegetables! But now, all the sudden, I'm in love with them! It's like I can't get enough of them! What's wrong with me?" Sam asked, collapsing on her couch. Carly rolled her eyes and joined her.

"Maybe give in and eat right?"

"Carly, let's be serious here." Sam said glaring at Carly, in return Carly only rolled her eyes.

"Maybe your just craving vitamins because you haven't eaten vegetables since...Ever?" Carly asked, Sam sat up.

"No, it's not that. My body's gotten used to not eating vegetables. Now suddenly, what repulsed me, I can't get enough of."

"Sam, your making a big deal out of nothing."

"No I'm not!" Sam said shooting up and began pacing again. "It's not this, every time I eat cheese lately I feel nauseous. And it's not the cheese! I thought I ate rotten cheese again, so I bought more. But it's not the cheese!" Sam said stopping and pointing at the fridge.

"That is actually kind of strange." Carly said, her phone vibrated from her purse. Sam walked over to it and dumped her purse out. "Sam! Did you have to do that?"

"What, I didn't want to dig through God-Knows-What to find your phone." Carly rolled her eyes and walked over to the pile of junk on the floor to find her phone. It was just a text from Spencer telling her how Hunter managed to flush his keys down the toilet. She rolled her eyes and started to put her stuff back in her purse.

She stopped when she was about to put a certain object in her purse. "Hey, Sam? Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Sam said, she was laying on the couch with her legs hanging off the edge.

"When was the last time you got your period?" Carly asked as she looked intently at the tampon she was holding.

"I don't know, am I suppose to keep track of that sort of stuff?" She asked lazily looking over at Carly.

"Yes! Ugh Sam, have you and Freddie...You know...Lately?" Carly asked while putting the rest of her stuff in her purse. Sam snorted.

"Lately? We can hardly ever be alone in a room without me on his Johnson." Sam said while throwing the television remote in the air and catching it.

"Sam, I think you might be pregnant." Carly said as she looked over at Sam who let the remote crash on her face.

"Sam?" Carly asked after a minute of Sam not responding.

"Carly, that's impossible." Sam said laughing it off.

"Impossible?"

"Yeah, I mean I would have mood swings and stuff."

"You know that doesn't happen to everyone. Some people don't even know their pregnant than all the sudden **boom! **Baby!" Carly said standing up walking over to the couch.

"Are you talking about that stupid show where the women don't know their pregnant and than have the kid after nine months of not knowing their pregnant? Please Carls, that shows the definition of fake." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Come on! It's possible. I'll make you a deal, if I go to the store and buy you some pregnancy tests and you aren't pregnant I'll ask Gibby out on a date." Carly said crossing her arms. Sam jumped up, excited to finally get Gibby and Carly together.

"Seriously? Deal!" Sam said throwing on her converse and running out the apartment door.

The scene changes to the drug store where Carly's picking out pregnancy tests with an awkward Sam next to her.

"Carls, being around all this baby stuff is kinda creepy. I feel like everyone's staring at me. Especially that guy." Sam said, pointing to the rough-looking man across the isle.

"Sam, don't point! No one's staring, that guy has a lazy eye. Don't make him feel any more uncomfortable about his eye being a slacker!" Carly said nudging Sam.

"Whatever, I still feel weird being here. I've had to buy so many pregnancy tests for nearly all the girls in my family, it's weird to be here for me." Sam said rubbing her arm subconsciously.

"Sam, come on. Don't you want to prove me wrong?" Carly asked, Sam smiled and grabbed a handful of tests from the counter.

"Your paying for all of those. And for every test I fail is another date you have to make with Gibby." Sam said triumphantly. Carly bit her lip but shook it off and smiled.

"Whatever you say," Carly said as she walked up to the register and paid.

"How much longer?" Carly asked from outside the bathroom door.

"I dunno! I thought you were keeping the time!" Sam called from behind the door.

"Sam...No you were, but whatever. It's been five minutes. Another minute and they'll be done." Carly said as Sam opened the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't be in there for another minute, it smelt way to much like urine." Sam shuddered as she sat down and pulled out a stick of celery from her back pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Carly asked amused.

"After I ate all that celery in my car I went back in the store and bought some more...A few pounds." Sam said weakly, giving her best friend a smile.

"A few pounds? Are you insane?" Carly asked, rolling her eyes. She checked her phone. "Times up." Sam bit off a piece of celery as she confidently strutted into the bathroom. A few second went by before Sam replied.

"Ha! Told you I wasn't pregnant!" Sam came out holding all six of the pregnancy tests.

"Fine, fine. I'll ask Gibby on a-" Carly paused and took a closer look at the tests. "Sam! Those are plus signs!"

"Yeah, which means I'm positively not pregnant!" Sam said rolling her eyes at Carly's ignorance.

"Sam, no!" Carly grabbed the box from the bathroom trashcan. "See! A plus sign means you are pregnant." Carly stated, a silence grew over them before Carly realized what was going on. "Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

Sam stood in shock, looking at the sticks, her mouth gaped open. "I'm...Pregnant?" She asked to herself.

"Sam? You ok?" Carly asked walking towards her slowly about to put a hand on her shoulder until the door swung open.

"I'm home!" A brown-haired man cheerfully said as he walked over to the fridge to grab a Peppy Cola.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said cheerfully secretly grabbing the six sticks from Sam and putting them behind her back.

"Oh hey Carly. What's with all the celery in the fridge? I thought you hated vegetables?" Freddie asked walking over to Sam, who was still looking down in a state of shock. "What's the matter with her?" Freddie asked nervously to Carly.

"Oh nothing, you know she just found out that they made ham flavored jellybeans." Carly said trying to lie, thankfully Freddie bought it and laughed.

"Sounds disgusting. You outta like it, Sam." Freddie smiled as he walked over to the couch but he spotted Carly holding something behind her back. "Carls, what's that?" He asked curiously leaning his head around to try and see whatever she was trying to hid.

"What me? Nothing! Why do you ask?" Carly asked backing away nervously. Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"You're a horrible liar. Now show me." Freddie said crossing his arms, Carly sighed and dropped the sticks to the ground. Freddie walked over and picked one up. "Carly, you're pregnant? I didn't know Gibby had it in him! Congratulations! Have you told Spencer yet, oh wait! You probably haven't even told Gibby have you? Well I'm sure he'll be happy, remember that time his dog had puppies with that Poodle? He was so happy I-" Freddie said smiling hugging Carly, but she interrupted him.

"I'm not the pregnant one, Freddie." Carly said nervously. Freddie's eyebrows scrunched together for a second, trying to put the pieces together. He glanced at Sam who still was in a state of shock and hadn't moved since Carly told her what the plus sign means. Freddie glanced at the test and back at Sam. His face went white.

"Sam...Is..." He said mumbling to himself, Carly nodded and Freddie's face went white and his body went limp and fell on the ground.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled to the unconscious Freddie. "Ugh, Sam!" She looked over at Sam who was still in a state of shock. "Whatever, I'm going home." Carly said laughing as she walked out of the apartment door.

**Woah! Sorry for all that guys! Fanfiction must've added the underlines and the bolds! Points to Randomness101-SEDDIEFAN **

**For pointing it out!**

**Reviews are glorious! Once again, my bad!**


	12. Age 28 Sawyer Spencer Benson

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, it's just I didn't like how I wrote the last chapter. At all. I don't know, I didn't like it. *Shrugs* I had to re-write this chapter SO many times to make it perfect. Well, to me at least. Hopefully you guys like it. Review please :D**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing...:/**

"Told you that you were a mistake." Caydance noted while flipping the page.

"I wasn't a mistake!" Sawyer retorted, obviously insulted.

"Fine, you were an accident. Tomato, Tomata." His sister said nonchalantly while fixing a piece of her dirty blonde locks that fell in her face.

"I was neither, thank you very much! I was a..._surprise._" He replied coolly, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"In other words, you don't want to admit you were the biggest mistake of their life?" She said smiling while pinching her older brother's cheek.

"Ah stick a Fat Cake in it." He mumbled as he looked at the picture in the album.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I'm the favorite." The female said while sitting up, joining her brother in staring at the photo.

"Awww, look how cute I am!" Sawyer cooed, pointing at the picture.

"Hypocrite, you just said that no newborn is cute."

"Well that's because it wasn't me, I mean look at me! I'm so adorable!" Sawyer said, almost talking in baby talk to the photograph.

The photo itself was of an infant, a newborn to be exact, looking at the camera with biggest blue eyes with a blue beanie on his head. Sam was holding him, even though she was coated in sweat and looked like she just ran a marathon in a heat wave, she was beaming.

"Whatever, just press the button you nub." Caydance said as her brother rolled his eyes and pressed the button. The scene began.

The scene started off cloudy and blurry. The room soon came into focus, the walls were blue and the lights were far too bright. Everything is too loud, everything is too bright, and _why_ is it suddenly so cold?

A strange figure hovered over me. **(A/N in this scene it's a persons POV) **He was wearing a blue hat with a white mask, I try and scream but it just comes out in a whiny cry. Seriously, what is going on, it's too cold, and way too bright.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The creepy white masked man shouts, does anyone seem to care how frigging cold I am?

"We already knew that dimwit." I open my eyes despite the brightness, I know that voice. I try and squirm away from this guy to try and find where it's coming from.

"Did you hear that? A boy!" Another all-too familiar voice booms. This is too frustrating so I let out another shrill scream.

"We've known that for months, now just cut the cord and let me see 'em." The first familiar voice says and I hear footsteps. I look up to see another man hover over me, but at least this guys not wearing a mask. He smiles at me, don't push your luck man, I'm too upset to smile at you. I don't even know who you are, so why are you smiling like an idiot at me?

"Now just cut here Mr. Benson." The masked guy says, and suddenly a sharp pain comes from my stomach. So now I'm cold, and my eyes, my ears, and now my stomach hurts. I look around and see the red thing that used to grow out of my stomach is gone. I let out another ear-splitting scream. The masked man wraps this thing around me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I feel much warmer. My eyes are starting to get used to the brightness and everything isn't as loud anymore and my pain in my stomach subsided. Great, now this creepy masked man is carrying me, I try and scream "let me go", but it comes out as another cry.

The masked guy passes me off to an unfamiliar face, great what is this? Pass me around like a football? I look at this face, it's different then the two other I've seen. This person looks all gross and sweaty, and this person has much longer hair then the other two. Finally they set me down into one place, I take a deep breath and hope these people won't move me anymore.

"You did great." I look around and see that the regular man is next to me while the long-haired one is holding me. I guess it feels ok when these people hold me, the masked guy was too rough and who wants to be carried around with a guy that you can't see half his face? Not me. I suddenly realize something, it's the second familiar voice! I try and understand what's going on.

So basically, this dude is what he really looks like. At least I can put a voice to a face now. This guy has brown hair, short, much shorter than the person who's holding me. I try and make out his eye color, from what I can tell it's brown. I blink a few times to try and get the rest of the blurriness out of my vision.

"Yeah, ok. How's your hand by the way?" I know that voice! It's the first voice I recognized. I try and get a better look at this person. Yellow long hair and I think that this person has blue eyes, but I can't really see.

"Still swollen." The brown-haired one says, I'm to lazy to look over at him. The person holding me laughs, I try and laugh too but it comes out as a scream. Whoops, my bad.

"So you're the little guy that's been making me eat healthy for all these months." She looks down right at me and smirks.

"And your the person that's been making your Mommy make me go out and buy all that food." The brown-haired person remarks. Mommy? What's that? My eyes widen, it sounds dangerous.

"Don't blame him! It's not his fault his Daddy's a wimp." Ok, what's going on? What's this Mommy and Daddy thing?

"I'm not a wimp! I took a beating! Look at my hand!" In glance over at the brown-haired man's hand, it's bright red. I try to compare my hand with his but both of them are tucked in this contraption that's keeping me warm.

"Whatever, nub." The person holding me say, I'm finally warm. Nice and warm...I let my eyelids drop.

Later on way after I woke up and I got "fed", which is really strange...I'd rather not talk about it. And got "changed" by that brown-haired man because apparently the yellow-haired one refused to do it. I would get offended, but it's too entertaining seeing these two interact. I still have no clue what this Mommy and Daddy business is, but I'm hearing that all the time. Right now the brown-haired one is holding me and slowly moving me back and forth.

"Guess who!" A voice boomed from across the room. Great. Another voice I somewhat recognize. I look over and see a person carrying a bright objects, even a shiny object that floats with a string attached. I focus on that, how cool is that? I bet if that person let go of the string it would fly away. It kind of looks like a foot...but it's blue with some weird designs written on it. The blue foot is set down on the ground. I look around and I see this new person run over to the yellow-haired person and wrap their arms around them. This person has brown hair but it's really long, it's as long as that yellow-haired persons hair.

"Hey, Carls." The yellow-haired person says. The long-brown haired person comes running over to me.

"He's so cute!" She squeals. "So, how's being a Daddy treating you?" She's looking at the man holding me. Wait...She just called him a 'Daddy'. Oh! I get it. That's what he is. Daddy. Which makes that yellow-haired person is a Mommy. That makes sense, well as much as anything anymore.

"Pretty good, this little guy doesn't cry alot." Daddy says as the long brown-haired person leans over to me.

"Hi little guy, I'm your Auntie Carly." Auntie Carly? Ok, I guess. Your an Auntie Carly. "Can I hold him?" Auntie Carly asks. Daddy nods and hands me over. She's really gentle, which reminds me how grateful I am that I haven't seen that masked guy lately.

"Is Gibby coming?" Mommy asks from across the room.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute. Spencer and Grace are bringing the kids up too." Auntie Carly says as she inspects me, a little too close for comfort. I hear footsteps.

"Oh here he is." Daddy says, I look over and see a man with another floating thing with a string attached. This one's blue too but it's circular. So apparently there's two types of people; he's and she's. The she's are the ones with lumps above their stomachs where you eat from, and they have long hair. The he's are the ones with short hair. I think I can get that.

"Gibby, come here! Look how cute he is!" Auntie Carly coos, this he walks over, he's bigger than all the people I've seen.

"Hey little dude, I'm your uncle Gibby." Uncle Gibby? What's with all these people being called weird things? Auntie Carly hands me off to Daddy. I feel relieved, I like when Daddy holds me. He holds me tightly but not too tightly. I curl tightly into his arms.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" Auntie Carly asks as she sits down. Uncle Gibby joins her.

"A little. We have the middle name picked out and everything but we just need a first name." Mommy says from her bed. What are they talking about? Naming me?

"Yeah, I mean we want the first name to match the middle initial." Daddy says as he starts to move me back and forth again, I give up on trying to decide what their talking about.

"What did you guys choose for the middle name?" Uncle Gibby says as he puts something into his mouth and swallows.

"Spencer." Daddy says as he smiles down at me, I return it but he turned his head before he could see.

"Aw! Spencer's gunna be so happy!" Auntie Carly says loudly. Some noises still hurt, like when people say something too loudly.

"We figured. If it was a girl we would've had her middle name be Carlotta." Mommy says and Auntie Carly walks over to Mommy and wraps her arms around her again.

"That means so much!" Auntie Carly says, softer this time.

"What about naming him Sid? That's my grandfathers name." Uncle Gibby says.

"Um. No. I like the name Samuel. Sam for short." Mommy says.

"NO!" Daddy says so suddenly and loudly it frightens me and I let out a cry. He quickly pats my back, which feels oddly good, and puts his lips against my head. I quiet down and curl back into his arms. "We are not having two Sam's in the house."

Suddenly a voice from above booms throughout the room.

"Calling Doctor Sawyer to room 164. Doctor Sawyer to room 164." I look around quickly, where did that come from?

"Sawyer..." Daddy says, I still look around. Where did that voice come from? No ones by the door. It sounded like it came above my head but no one's there.

"I like the ring of it." Mommy says from her bed.

"Sawyer Spencer Benson." Daddy says as he slowly walks me over to where Mommy is. "What do you think? You want to be called Sawyer?" Daddy says while Mommy gently runs her finger over my cheek.

I smile at them, they seem nice enough. Daddy gasps and Mommy just smiles back at me.

"Did you just see that? He smiled!" Daddy said shocked, well no duh. I think I know if I smiled.

"No way, babies don't smile until they're at least two and a half months." Auntie Carly says walking over. Well then! Apparently I can't smile. Why is everyone so surprised about this? Know what? I'm not gunna smile for awhile because apparently I'm not allowed too.

This place is so confusing.

**REVIEW PEOPLE :D**


	13. Age 31 First Day of School

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But hopefully it's long enough to make up for it? C:**

**Seriously though, my Biology teacher is SO strict. First week of school we had a 8 page lab report to do. Which she flunked 78% of the class because they had ONE typo. I really honestly wished I was joking. I got a 79/100 cause I didn't put my graph on a seperate piece of paper. BUT I won't switch out cause there is this REALLY cute guy who I'm now friends with who is in that class.**

**GOD I sound like such a girl, but you would too if you saw hot HAWT this guy is.**

**OH by the way, my internet WON'T let me review ANY story. So basically I would be reviewing like 50 stories...But my computer won't let me. When I click "review" just an empty pop up shows up. Any advice would be amazing T.T**

**ANYWAYS enough rambling on about things you don't care about here is the story...**

**ONE LAST THING. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed iSee a Therapist I have passed the 400 review mark. I cried from happiness when I saw that. **

**OK NOW HERE IS THE STORY. But first...A disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer-Still not mine...**

**Omniscient POV**

"Admit it. I was adorable." Sawyer said proudly as the two returned back to the living room.

"Fine. You were adorable. What happened?" His sister said blocking a hit her brother quickly aimed at her.

"Shut up. Just flip the page, women!" Sawyer said trying to look powerful but as soon as his sister shot him a look he sheepishly flipped the page on his own.

The picture itself was of a very large pregnant women with a brunette male next to her with a small boy in between them, but with a girl with dark red hair chasing after the little boy. The women was laughing, but the man next to her looked concerned.

"Oh my God..." Sawyer said softly as his sister erupted in laughter.

"Is that you...And _Sabrina?" _Caydance said through laughing fits. Her brother glared at her and pressed the button. The scene began...

"Sam, get up!" A tall brown-haired man said over the sleeping body of a blonde-haired women, a series of inaudible syllables erupted from her mouth. "Sam..." The man said rolling his eyes while crossing his arms. A groan came from under the sheets. "SAM!" The man yelled, yanking the blankets off the sleeping women. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Shut up and let Mama sleep." Sam mumbled as she tried and grabbed the sheets back from her husband.

"No, today is the first day of preschool for Sawyer. We have to get him up and get him ready." The man said throwing the blanket over his shoulder making it land in the corner of the bedroom.

"Can't you do it? I'm sleeping for two here." Sam said while rolling over on her back, showing her swollen stomach protruding from her tank top.

"Nice try. Get up." The man said helping his wife up off the bed.

"You owe me dork..." Sam said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Freddie laughed.

"What for creating a memory we both will want to cherish for the rest of lives? I totally owe you." He replied walking down the hall towards their son's bedroom with his voice drenched with sarcasm. Sam barged through their three-year old sons bedroom. "Sawyer, get your buns out of that bed." Sam said from the doorway, only to be surprised to see a small brown-haired boy proudly at the door with his shirt on inside-out and his pants on backwards.

"I've been up forever!" The little boy said enthusiastically.

"Uh, buddy...You did a good job at getting yourself up but you kinda got things mixed up...Here let me help you." Freddie said as he knelt down on one knee putting his hand on his sons shoulder. Sawyer pouted but nodded his head.

"What do you want for breakfast you weirdo?" Sam asked from the doorway smiling, Sawyer shot a smile back at her.

"Bacon and smoked ham Mama!" The little boy said while his dad was pulling the shirt over his head. Sam smile and shook her head as she went off to make breakfast.

After Freddie managed to get Sawyer; dressed, teeth brushed, which took both him and Sam to pin him down to even get the brush near his mouth, and fed.

"Off too school!" Sawyer said with his arm out running through the Bushwell Plaza lobby like he was a superhero.

"No running in the lobby you sticky son-of-a-freak!" Lewbert yelled from his desk. Sawyer turned around and stuck his tongue out at the greasy-haired man and ran out of the front door. "Stupid kids!" Lewbert yelled as he pulled at his hair and issued out a series of screaming before running into his office.

Once the family got to the school, the boy ran into the building and dropped off his Galaxy War backpack, which Sam tried in vain to make him change to a wrestling backpack, at his own cubby.

"I can't believe it...Our baby boy is growing up..." Freddie said softly to Sam, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Grow some chest hair, will ya?" She mumbled back to him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sawyer! Come here and say goodbye to Mommy and me." Freddie shouted over the crowd of children that all barely reached the middle of Sam's thigh. The brown-haired boy looked over and waved goodbye.

"Well. He said bye, let him go play with the bricks or something, I'm hungry." Sam said heading towards the door before Freddie gripped her hand pulling her back.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, not so fast Sam. Our son is getting a hug and kiss goodbye whether he likes it or not."

"I wouldn't count on it, Fredichini." Sam said smirking looking over at her son who's hair, which was just recently cut before school so he no longer had the look of a drugged-out surfer, but was neatly cut to match his father's hair; which hasn't changed since Middle School might she add. The only difference is Sawyer's hair wasn't parted to the side but had it so his bangs covered his forehead, Sam refused to let her son have a completely nubby hairstyle. From behind he looked like a mini-version of Freddie, but from the front he looked like a boy-version of her, especially with his blue eyes always present with the sparkle of mischief shining brightly.

"No, he's going to hug his dad bye!" Freddie said marching off to force a hug on his three-year old son; Sawyer let out a scream and tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Stranger! Stranger!" Sawyer's voice chimed through the building, causing a middle-aged women rushing over pulling out something that resembled a can of silly-string.

"Step away from the children, you sicko!" She screamed as she pressed the button and a hissing came from the can. Freddie gripped his eyes and fell on the carpet. Pepper-Spray.

By this point, Sam was nearly on the ground from laughing so much. Sawyer ran over to her and gave her a quick hug and Sam pulled out a five dollar bill from her back pocket and gave it to her son.

"That's Mama's boy. Remember, never tell Daddy that I paid you to pretend he was a stranger. Now go off and have fun." Sam said as she ruffled her son's hair and watched him go over to the toy trains.

**/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/**

When the couple returned to the school to pick up Sawyer, Carly was with them; Well, a very large version of Carly since she was nine months pregnant. Her and Gibby finally tied the knot a year ago, and now here she is ready to pop. It was Carly's idea for her and Sam to get pregnant at the same time, Sam wasn't too crazy about the idea but ended up getting pregnant again anyways.

"Auntie Carly!" Sawyer shouted as he ran towards the brunette.

"Hey, buddy!" Carly said as she lent over, as best she could, and gave him a hug.

"Mama!" Sawyer shouted after he finished hugging Carly, running towards Sam for a hug.

"Feel left out, Fredbags?" Sam cooed at her husband who was standing to the side crossing his arms.

"Daddy!" Sawyer shouted, much louder then he did when he yelled hi to Carly and Sam. "Sorry for making you getting Peppa-Spray." Sawyer said clinging onto his dads legs, Freddie said it was okay, even though his eyes were still bright red.

"Sawyer!" A high-pitched voice bellowed through the crowd. A small auburn-headed girl in a bright pink dress rushed over to him.

"Oh no..." Sawyer said softly when the girl rushed over and stood there smiling.

"Hi! I'm Sabrina! I'm in Sawyer's class!" The girl said brightly, waving excitedly to the three adults.

"Hi, Sabrina, I'm Sawyer's daddy-" Freddie said leaning down to match the girls height before Sam interrupted him.

"His name is Fredpuss. I'm Sam, Sawyer's mom." Sam said extending her hand for the girl to shake.

"Sam! She's kidding, my name is Freddie but you can call me Mr. Benson." Freddie said as he glared at Sam.

"If you dare call me Mrs. Benson I won't ever let you near my son ever again." Sam warned the little girl.

"Good..." Sawyer mumbled softly.

"Sawyer Spencer Benson! Be nice to your new friend!" Freddie scolded the pre-schooler. Right as he said that, a man came rushing over. "Sabrina, there you are. I was looking for you." The man said allowing the girl to wrap her arms around his neck. "Hi, I'm Daniel, Sabrina's dad. I'm glad to see Sabrina's already made a new friend, it's been hard for her lately." Sawyer rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson, this is my wife Sam and our best friend Carly."

"Wait...Carly, Sam and Freddie? Oh my god! You're iCarly! I used to love your show!" Daniel said as he enthusiastically shook the trio's hands.

"It's always great to meet another fan." Carly said sweetly as she shook Daniel's hand.

"Seriously, me and like, twenty of my friends would all hang at my house ever Friday night to watch your show. Actually, your show was what got me and Sabrina's mother together..." Daniel said while smiling down at his daughter.

"Awww, that's so sweet! Where is your wife, in the car?" Carly said looking over the crowd of parents to search for his wife, which was a useless effort considering she had no clue what she looked like.

"Actually...She passed away a few years ago." Daniel said looking down at the ground.

"Way to make it awkward, Carls." Sam mumbled to her best friend as Freddie sent her a glaring look.

"No, no, it's fine. I mean it was hard when we lived in Santa Fe, with everything I looked at reminding me of Shannon...So one day I just took out a map, closed my eyes and pointed at a city. That's how we ended up here I guess."

"Wow, I'm sorry..." Freddie said as he gripped his son's shoulder tightly to stop him from running off to tackle the small child who had just walked by with a large birthday cake.

"Wow, look at me. Just telling random strangers my life story. I sound like such a nub." Daniel said laughing nervously at himself.

"No, no. Not at all! So where do you live in Seattle?" Carly asked as she switched her standing position.

"I live in this apartment complex, Bushwell Plaza. Have you guys heard of it?"

"Heard of it? We all live there." Sam said in a certain tone which caused another stern look from Freddie.

"Really? Well maybe Sabrina and Sawyer could have a play date one day." Daniel said taking his daughters hand.

"How about today? I just know Sawyer would _love_ that." Freddie said as he sharply turned around to his son who was obviously about to interject. "Because since you're no longer a _stranger_, we have no problem with it." Sawyer quickly got the point and looked down at his shoes.

"Sounds fun." Sawyer mumbled unenthusiastically which caused a girlish squeal from Sabrina as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy's body. "Let. Go. Of. Me." He said through gritted teeth. She quickly let go and giggled.

"Hey, how about we meet up at the lobby in around ten minutes because I have to run to the bank." Daniel said walking towards his truck.

"Sweet." Sam said pulling Sawyer by his hand towards their own car, Carly and Freddie followed the mother and son.

Once they were all loaded up in the car and driving towards the apartment, Sawyer began his whining.

"But Mama, she's _weird. _She drew me a heart during art! I don't even know this chick and she's sayin' she wants to marry me!" Sawyer complained from the backseat.

"Sounds familiar." Sam said from the front seat laughing.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed from the drivers seat causing the two girls in the car to laugh. "Sawyer, you got to give her a chance. Maybe she'll calm down."

"Yeah after a few years of rejection." Sam noted from the passenger seat.

"No, I realized I was in love with you and that Carly was just a childish crush, no offence Carls."

"None taken." Carly said brightly from the backseat.

"You just couldn't resist the Puckett charm." Sam said to her husband as she changed the radio station.

"Whatever you say, Samantha Benson. Whatever you say..."

**/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/**

At the apartment building lobby it was decided that Sawyer could play over at Daniel's apartment. And if he was in any way, shape or form acting out to send him home.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" The three-year old brunette mumbled.

"A threat because Grandma Benson could always show up for a surprise visit." Sam said sweetly, causing Sawyer's eyes to grow large.

"Let's go, Sabrina." Sawyer said quickly rushing up the stairs. After a series of thanking from Daniel, Carly went back to her apartment and Freddie and Sam went to theirs.

"I love you so much." Freddie said to his wife once they were situated on their couch in their living room.

"Good for you." Sam said as she stared at the television. Freddie sighed and grabbed the remote turning off the TV. "Hey, I was watching that. Now turn that back on unless you want this remote in a very uncomfortable place."

"Sam, I want to talk..." Freddie said as he turned his body so he was facing Sam.

"About?"

"Us." Sam's face had a flash of panic but less then a second later it went back to it's normal bored expression. "Sam, when we were talking to Dan...It just made me realized how quickly life can change. I mean I don't know what I'd do if you died..." Sam gave a sigh of relief.

"Relax, nub. I'm not going anywhere." Sam said rolling her eyes as she laid her head against Freddie's shoulder.

"I bet that's what Dan's wife said too..." Freddie said as he gently rubbed Sam's pregnant stomach. "I mean, I love Sawyer and our soon new addition, but you are the light of my life. Without you constantly mocking me, hitting me, my life would be empty."

"God, your such a sap."

"Sam, I'm being serious. I don't want you to leave me." Freddie said as he looked at her intensely, letting her know that this shouldn't be taken as a joke like she normally made things.

"Look, Benson. I love Sawyer and this little thing that's growing inside of me, but I love you more then anything...If you tell anyone I said that you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next fifty years of your life along with some serious injuries, I would never leave you." Right as Sam let out her last word Freddie grabbed her face and pulled her into a hard kiss, that involved teeth crashing against teeth, and a war of dominance among tongues. When they finally pulled apart Freddie pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Let's make a deal, I won't leave as long as you won't."

"Deal." Sam said as she leaned in for another kiss before they were interrupted by their son rushing into the apartment.

"She's nuts! Don't let her in!" Sawyer screamed as he put his back against the front door.

"Sawyer, calm down. What happened?" Freddie asked from the couch.

"She tried to kiss me!" Sawyer yelled as there was a loud knocking from the other side of the door. "Don't let her in!"

"Move, squirt." Sam said as she opened the door only to see Daniel and Sabrina at the door.

"Hello, Sam. Mind if we come in?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Yes, we do mind." Sawyer said loudly from the living room.

"Sawyer! Come right in." Freddie said as he playfully grabbed his son from behind and flipped him upside down onto the couch.

Daniel came in with his daughter, who was looking rather upset, graciously thanking Sam for opening the door for them.

"We came because Sabrina wanted to say something."

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you." Sabrina said looking down at her bright pink shoes.

"And..." Daniel said making a hand motion that showed that there was more.

"And that I chased you around my room trying to get you to marry me."

"And..."

"And that I told you that you were cute."

"And what do you want to say?"

"That I'm sorry and I won't do any more stuff like that ever again. I really hope we can still be friends, and I won't try and get you to marry me anymore." Sabrina said looking through her eyelashes at Sawyer who still looked unconvinced.

"Ankle swear?" Sawyer asked as he walked toward her.

"Ankle swear." Sabrina said and the two did the little routine.

"Fine. You get one more chance." Sawyer said as he crossed his little arms. Sabrina squealed and went in for a hug, but quickly changed her mind and gave him a handshake.

Like mother like son.

**Please Review? For a Seddie cookie? =)**


	14. AgeWaitThis is just an Authors Note

**OH MY GOD NO AN AUTHORS NOTE**

**:D**

**Sorry but I JUST had to post this**

**I JUST WATCHED iSEE PENNY TEES**

**And I just wanted to make a note**

**You guys saw that boy inn the flannel with the brown hair? In the end of the episode he was sitting at the same table with Freddie/Sam/and Carly? He was the guy who worked for Carly and Freddie and was like**

**"You guys paid us a month ahead"**

**HIM.**

**Ok, I saw him and I was like**

**OH MY SEDDIE! THAT'S WHAT I IMAGENED SAWYER LOOKING LIKE AS A KID.**

**So I had to share it xD**


	15. Age 32 Sibling Rivalry

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since an update, and I'm REALLY sorry. It's just Sophomore year isn't exactly easy. Especially if you're like me and taking **_**all**_** Honors classes. **

**And there is SO much pressure on me to keep up my 4.0 GPA. **

**I'm not going to lie and say, "a new update is coming SUPER SOON." **

**I'll do my BEST to get a new chapter up soon. But no promises :/**

**My goal is a new chapter before iStart a Fanwar. **

**DISCLAIMER-Reviews. I don't own them. But YOU do. Wouldn't that be awesome to review and be a part of this story? Yeah that's be sweet X)**

**NORMAL POV**

"I had no idea that Sabrina was _that _creepy." Caydance noted as her brother was shaking his head while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, well..." Sawyer mumbled more to himself then to her. "Things change." He said smiling while taking a double look at that picture.

"I suppose so; No offence but all these memories without me are pretty boring." Caydance said as she let out a fake yawn.

"And you wonder why people say you're self-centered."

"Did I tell you to speak?" Caydance barked at her older brother, Sawyer raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to respond be closed it figuring anything he could possibly say wouldn't help matters whatsoever; so instead he decided to flip the page.

The next page was of a young couple; a blonde haired women with her brown-haired husband carrying an infant in both their arms. It would've been a lovely picture, if it wasn't for a small brunette boy giving a disgusted look towards the younger child.

"Let's skip this page..." Sawyer said as he tried to flip the page, he would've succeeded if it wasn't for his sister to catch his uneasy-ness when it came to this certain picture. She quickly grabbed his hand and bent his thumb back, erecting a yelp from her sibling as she quickly pressed the button. The scene started, whether Sawyer wanted it to or not.

"Who's the cutest little girl in the whole wide world?" A high-pitched voice sounded from across the room. The sound itself came from a man who was holding a child who looked around ten months old.

"Not her..." A young boy who was also in the same room mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms glaring at the baby in the man's arms.

"God Fredricko, as if your unmanly stature wasn't enough, doing those ridiculous voices aren't helping your case." A blonde-haired women said as she strutted into the room that the her children and husband were in, in her hands were a ridiculously large bucket of fried chicken.

"Ha, you're just _so _funny Sam." Freddie replied sarcastically to Sam as he playfully bounced the baby in his arms. "And just to let you know, my mom said that she recently read a magazine that said that if you coo to your children, that it forms their language development skills much faster then using your normal voice."

"Really? In that case..." Sam put her bucket on the coffee table and sat down next to her husband on the couch. "Can you say, 'Nub'?" Sam cooed towards the child. Freddie glared at her. "That's not funny." Freddie noted as Sam grabbed the child from his arms.

"Whatever, go make yourself useful and turn on the TV." Sam said as she tossed the infant in the air and caught her, causing a high-pitched laughter to come from the baby's mouth.

"Sawyer, what do you want to watch?" Freddie asked as he turned to the small boy who was playing with action figures on the floor.

"The Adventures of Nug Nug and Captain Splunk!" The four-year old excitedly blurted out. Sam scoffed.

"No way, we're watching 'When Ninja's Attack.' They're having a special on throwing stars." Sam said as she stood up and yanked the remote from Freddie's hand.

"Not that stupid show again, besides me and Sawyer both want to watch Nug Nug and Splunk. Two against one." Freddie said as he grabbed the remote back from his wife.

"Ok, let me rephrase that for you. Me against my son and Fredweird. I think that means I win." Sam said as she kicked Freddie in his knee-caps, causing him to collapse on the floor. She smirked as she grabbed the remote from the floor while her husband was in intense pain.

"Mama, can I sit with you?" Sawyer asked sweetly, Sam raised her eyebrows suspiciously but shrugged and patted the cushion next to her.

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you...Especially not your father." Sam said as she turned her head over to Freddie who was still moaning on the floor grabbing at his legs.

"Well, I meant me and you. Not _her._" Sawyer said as he glared at the child in his mom's arms.

"Sawyer, Caydance can't go on the floor while your dad's on the floor too...You remember what happened last week." Sam sighed as she shifted her daughter into a more comfortable position on her lap. Sawyer looked over at his dad, he still had the lump from when Caydance threw a block at his head.

"Fine, can't she go to bed or something then?" Sawyer whined as he crossed his arms.

"Dude, it's only four."

"Exactly. Don't babies need alot of sleep?"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Sam asked playfully while tickling her daughter's neck making her let out a series of delighted squeals.

"No. I just think all she does is cry, eat and poop. Whenever we're watching TV she just starts to scream for no reason." Sawyer said as he pointed his finger at his baby sister. Sam opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud moan of pain coming from her husband.

"Aw, come on. I hardly hit you. Man up." Sam said as she carefully put Caydance on the floor and walked over to Freddie and helped him up.

"I swear I heard a crack!"

"You're just a baby. I'll go get you ice...Only if you limp with me to the kitchen." Sam said with a devilish grin forming on her face.

"Why?" Freddie groaned as he held onto the arm of the couch, with his left leg lifted in the air.

"Because it will entertain me..." Sam said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Whatever." Freddie said as he limped towards the kitchen, Sam followed in suit."

Once Sawyer knew that his parents were out of earshot, he walked across the room towards his sister who was holding onto the coffee table in an attempt to start walking by herself.

"I hate you." Sawyer said as he pushed his sister down, Caydance giggled thinking it was a joke. "What? You think that's funny?" He spotted an empty cardboard box across the room. "Well then you'll think this is even funnier."

Sawyer raced over to the box and grabbed a roll of duct tape and a black marker. He laid the box on it's side, and placed a piece of chicken inside of it.

"Come here, Caydance. Come get the chicken. Come here, girl!" Sawyer dog-called to his sister in a high-pitched voice while leaning down urging with his hands for her to crawl over.

Maybe it was in the Puckett's blood, but that child crawled over to the box as fast as her chubby legs could take her. Once she was inside the box, Sawyer tipped it over so it was on it's regular side and his sister was fully inside the box.

He quickly taped the box shut and wrote using the black marker, 'TO PERU', in large sloppy letters. He quickly slid the box back to it's original spot and went back to his business playing with his action figures when his parents came back in.

"Sam, I swear to God if you broke my leg..." Freddie threatened as he limped back into the living room.

"It's not broken, if it was you would be crying for your Mommy." Sam mocked as she punched his arm playfully, but still caused a soft 'ouch' from Freddie.

"Whatever. Just never do that again" Freddie warned as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sam said nonchalantly while she faked kicking him, causing him to let out a girly squeal and to make a violent spasm, which could hardly be classified as a flinch.

"Not funny!" Freddie screamed, with his voice drenched with distaste.

"I thought it was hilarious, I bet Caydance thought so too." Sam said while silently chuckling as she threw herself on the couch.

"Where is Caydance?" Freddie asked while curiously looking through the room.

"I don't know, I put her on the floor to play with Sawyer while you were freaking out about your knee." Sam said as she grabbed a drumstick from her bucket of chicken.

"Sawyer, where did your sister go?" Freddie asked nervously while limping across the room, looking under chairs and tables.

"I dunno. It's not my job to watch her." Sawyer mumbled as he made his pirate action figure beat up the ninja warrior action figure. Sam got up and wiped her greasy fingers on the couch cushion.

"First thing. Let's be realistic, that ninja could kick that pirate's ass. Secondly I saw you get up to go over to your sister. Where is she?" Sam asked placing her hands on her hips, staring her son down in a menacing fashion.

"I told you! I don't know!" Sawyer yelled as he slammed his action figures down and ran into his room and slammed the door. A second later a giggle was heard inside the box.

**/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/**

Sawyer dropped his backpack at the door with his best friend, Sabrina, at his side. Sam said a quick 'hi' to them and said she was going to take a shower and for them to watch Caydance.

When the two went into the living room, they noticed that the infant was in her playpen.

"I don't know, she seems pretty cute to me." Sabrina said turning her head to the side, as if to inspect the child.

"Yeah right. She's evil! She's trying to take my Mama and Dad away from me. All she has to do is cry and they both surround her. If I cry I get a speech on how not to 'make a scene' in the middle of an art gallery show when Uncle Spencer is presenting his new sculptor." Sawyer complained as he crossed his arms.

"That's why I'm happy it's just me and my Daddy." Sabrina cheerfully said as she walked over to the couch and turned on the TV to an episode of Girly Cow.

"I mean, I try to send her to Peru and I'm not allowed to eat meat for two weeks!" Sawyer yelled out in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah I know, and you stole my turkey sandwiches from me everyday at lunch for those two weeks." Sabrina said sadly as she looked at the TV once again.

"Hey, I have an idea." Sawyer said while his mother's infamous grin crossed his face. Caydance turned her head to him, but her smile vanished when she saw that grin he had,

"Uh-oh...I don't like your ideas when you have that smile. Last time you had that smile I had to go to hospital cuz I broke my arm." Sabrina said crossing her arms.

"Do you want to be my best friend or not?" Sawyer asked while rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Sabrina said in a desperate tone, a confident smile crossed Sawyer's face.

"Good. Now go get me your scissors from your backpack. I think my sister needs a haircut." Sawyer said while walking towards his sister who was happily playing with a toy dump-truck in her play pen.

**/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/This/Is/A/Page/Break/**

"I don't know what to do with you, Sawyer!" Freddie scolded as he paced the living room floor looking down at his son who was sitting down cross-legged on the carpet. "First, you try and ship your sister out of the country. Next you basically try and make her go bald."

"What's wrong with you, you freak of nature?" Sam asked with her usual sarcastic tone missing while she bounced her daughter on her lap.

"I don't get it. Are we just not spending enough time with you? Is that it?" Freddie asked, even at this age Sawyer knew not to answer questions when his dad was upset.

"Chill Fredstrict. I did way worse things to Melanie." Sam said placing Caydance on the floor.

"This is different! You're...You're...-"

"Sam? And that's Sawyer. What are you trying to say?" Sam asked while crossing her arms in a defiant pose. Freddie's face suddenly was devoid of color.

"I...I didn't...I-"

"Yeah, whatever. Looks like we won't be trying for another Caydance for awhile. _If you catch my drift." _Sam said sitting back down. Freddie raced over to the couch, his face bright red from all the blushing he was doing.

"Sam! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Freddie began, Sawyer just blocked them out. He went to reach for his action figure, but noticed that his sister was already happily playing with it. He tried to alert his parents, but they were to busy kissing on the couch.

_Jeeze, they make up fast._"Give me that Caydance!" Sawyer shouted at his younger sister. Caydance just tilted her head to the side and pointed at him.

"Sawy-ah!" She gurgled out while handing the action figure back to her brother. Sawyer's eyes grew wide.

"Mama! Dad! Did you hear that! Caydance just said my name!" Sawyer yelled jumping up and down getting the attention of his parents who, just a second ago, seemed like they were attached by their mouths.

"So?" Sam asked while leaning her head against her husbands shoulder.

"That's the only word she knows. She's crazy about you." Freddie noted while smiling.

"She is?" Sawyer asked while he carefully examined his sister. She was smiling at her brother.

"Sawy-ah! Sawy-ah!" She gleefully squealed. Sawyer smiled.

"You know, maybe you aren't so bad after all. But keep your grubby hands away from my action figures." Sawyer said as he grabbed his pirate action figure away from his sister.

**So I'm like SUPER sorry I haven't updated soon. But you know Sophomore year is kicking my ass. AND I have to keep up my 4.0 GPA so :/ **


End file.
